Pokemosh Games
by Virizion 2.6
Summary: Heads Up! The Pokemosh Crew are starting up their own collection of game shows for both their entertainment and your entertainment. Watch them play video games for fun, humiliation, and hilarity. Featuring Ian the Lucario, Anthony the Zoroark, Lazercorn the Insane Shiny Keldeo, Jovenshire the Genesect, Timothy Sohinki the Victini, Mari the Dark Celebi, and Wesley the Meloetta.
1. Battle of the Second RAY (Boss Blitz)

_Sohinki flies in, both of his fists on fire_

 _ **SOHINKI!**_

 _Jovenshire fired Techno Blast from his cannon_

 _ **JOVENSHIRE!**_

 _Lazercorn used Giga Impact on a mech and sliced it with Secret Sword_

 _ **LAZERCORN!**_

 _Sohinki, Joven, and Lazercorn faced a group of shadows, ready for battle_

 _Dr. Eggman appeared from the shadows, laughing evilly_

 _Donald Mordan laughed as soldiers came from behind him_

 _Bowser roared and breathed out fire_

 _Tabuu was charging up power and then spread his wings, unleashing power_

 **BOSS BLITZ!**

* * *

"What's up everybody? Welcome to our first episode of Boss Blitz," Sohinki announced.

"This is the show where we take on the most epic bosses in all of video games," Lazercorn added, jumping in excitement.

"If you smell, what me and Lazercorn are both, um….cooking?" Sohinki stated nervously.

"Yeah, cooking," Lazercorn commented.

"We're in…."

"In the kitchen," Lazercorn finished for Sohinki.

"Stirring the pot….and um…."

"Mixing uhh…."

"WHO ARE WE FIGHTING TODAY?!" Sohinki yelled excitedly.

* * *

 _A giant UMG falls from the sky, landing on its metal feet as it looks around. Then it saw Sohinki and Lazercorn on the ground, focuses on them and makes a fierce, screeching roar._

* * *

"The giant Metal Gear robot from Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance," Lazercorn answered Sohinki's question, "I think it's called the Second RAY."

"Yeah, that's its name. Now, we just got this game today and we're still trying to figure out how to play. So yeah, this is gonna be interesting," Sohinki stated nervously.

"And this is gonna take quite a while. But we can do this. We can take it down," Lazercorn added, smiling with confidence, "So let's get in there and take that thing down."

"YOU GOT IT!"

* * *

 _The Second RAY stares at Raiden and started to fire missiles._

" _What?! They have a Metal Gear? Here?!" Boris questioned in surprise, "Raiden! Take out that UMG and get after him!"_

"You got it Boris," Lazercorn commented as he started to attack the RAY's left leg.

"Don't get stomped on," Sohinki stated, his arms shaking involuntary in a nervous manner.

"Yeah thanks," Lazercorn uttered.

 _The Second RAY lifted its left leg and tried to stomp on Raiden, but Raiden dodged the attack and continued to slice the leg._

"How long to I have to do this?" Lazercorn asked.

"I think until you have the chance to use Blade Mode. At least that's what I'm thinking," Sohinki answered nervously.

 _Raiden continued to attack the left leg until the attack screen showed up._

"There it is! GO GO GO!" Sohinki yelled excitedly as Lazercorn pressed the L1 trigger and went into Blade Mode.

"Whoa whoa whoa. What is happening?" Lazercorn asked as he started pressing buttons, breaking through the Second RAY's armor, "YEAH! I'M CUTTING HIS ARMOR! THIS IS AWESOME!"

 _Raiden then kicked the sliced armor off the Second RAY as the UMG roared in pain. The Second RAY then jumped from a far distance and started firing gunshots at Raiden._

"Dodge the bullets," Sohinki pointed out, holding his arm.

"I'm just running around like a scared little girl right now. NINJA RUN!" Lazercorn and Sohinki then laughed after that was said.

 _The Second RAY started to charge up power from its mouth and fired a plasma laser shot, hitting Raiden, dealing a quarter of damage._

"WHOA! That could have killed me right there," Lazercorn shouted in surprise.

" _Son of a… They swapped out the hydraulic cutter for a plasma cannon!" Boris announced, "Use the Ninja Run to that plasma!"_

"Thanks for letting me know that after I got hit Boris!" Lazercorn shouted in anger.

"That was bad. Imagine that attack on the hardest difficulty?" Sohinki questioned, shuddering at the thought.

"I'd be dead instantly from that attack!" Lazercorn shouted. Sohinki then laughed at Lazercorn's reaction.

 _Raiden started to attack the Second RAY's right leg this time as the said UMG stomped on Raiden._

"Wow. That did quite some damage," Sohinki stated.

"At least I still have half of my health in this fight," Lazercorn remarked.

 _Raiden then continued to attack the right leg of the Second RAY as a selection screen appears._

"BLADE MODE GO!" Lazercorn yelled excitedly as he pressed the L1 button and started slicing up the UMG's armor.

"Destroy the armor, Lazercorn!" Sohinki commanded as Lazercorn pressed the square and triangle button.

 _Raiden sliced up a lot of the Second RAY's armor and kicked it off. The Second RAY screeched in pain as it jumped far away from Raiden and started firing missiles along with gunfire._

"It's firing rockets. It's firing rockets," Lazercorn stated nervously.

"Use the Ninja Run to avoid them," Sohinki suggested.

"Will that work?" Lazercorn asked.

"Yeah. It helps you dodge the gunfire and plasma cannon, so it can probably help you dodge the missiles," Sohinki answered.

"You were too late to tell me that because I got hit by 2 of those missiles," Lazercorn stated.

"Oops. Sorry," Sohinki sheepishly said.

 _Raiden started to attack the left leg of the Second RAY. The Second RAY then attempted to stomp on Raiden with the said leg, but Raiden dodged the attack and continued to attack. Then Raiden entered Blade Mode and now started to slice up the Second RAY's left turret._

"OOOH! YOU'RE SLICING UP THE TURRET!" Sohinki yelled excitedly as Lazercorn continued pressing buttons, destroying the turret.

"Yeah! Now you don't have 2 turrets now, do ya?" Lazercorn rhetorically asked.

"Actually, he has 4 turrets. Now he has 3 since you destroyed one of them," Sohinki told Lazercorn.

"Whatever," Lazercorn said.

 _The Second RAY jumped far from Raiden and powers up the plasma cannon. Raiden runs after the Second RAY as the said UMG fired the plasma cannon, but Raiden used the Ninja Run and got out of the way of the plasma cannon._

"YES!" Lazercorn and Sohinki cheered.

 _Raiden then started to attack the Second RAY's right leg as he went into Blade Mode and started slicing apart the right turret._

"GO LAZERCORN! GO!" Sohinki cheered excitedly as Lazercorn continued pressing buttons, slicing up the turret.

"Yeah! Now you only have 2. What are you going to do about that?" Lazercorn asked rhetorically.

 _The Second RAY jumped far from Raiden and fired bullets from the turret as the cyborg samurai runs after it. Then the Second RAY did a headbutt and hits Raiden._

"WHOA! He just headbutted me!" Lazercorn shouted.

"I didn't know he can do that. That surprised me," Sohinki stated in surprise.

"At least I didn't die from that," Lazercorn remarked.

 _The Second RAY attempted to do another headbutt on Raiden, but Raiden blocked and went into Blade Mode and started slicing up the armor on the UMG's head._

"You're attacking his head. YOU'RE ATTACKING HIS HEAD! TAKE HIM DOWN!" Sohinki excitedly yells.

"YEAH! I'M DESTROYING YOUR HEAD! HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT SECOND RAY?!" Lazercorn yelled excitedly.

 _Raiden then kicked off the sliced armor as the Second RAY screeched in pain and jumps far from Raiden, having an extended blade on its wing._

" _Now Raiden. Bring it down," Boris commanded._

"Oh. I think this is the end of the fight," Lazercorn stated.

 _As Raiden started running towards the UMG, the Second RAY started to fire the plasma cannon, but Raiden used the Ninja Run to dodge. As Raiden got close, the Second RAY lifted the blade._

" _Stop that blade," Boris commanded._

"Block the blade," Sohinki told Lazercorn.

"Got it. I blocked it. Now I need to somehow destroy the blade," Lazercorn stated as he started mashing the triangle button.

 _Raiden then lifted up the Second RAY, spun him around and threw him. Then he jumped on the UMG's blade and started slicing it up._

" _Yes! Yes! Split it wide open!" Boris shouted with confidence as Raiden jumped and sliced off the Second RAY's blade, knocking it down as the Second RAY itself fell on the ground, deactivated._

" _Horosho! Very good! But do not rest easy just yet!" Boris stated as Raidne put his katana back in the case._

"So we beat him?" Lazercorn asked.

"We beat him!" Sohinki shouted excitedly as he spun around.

"Um guys? Trust me when I say this, but that is only the beginning of the fight. There are actually more to that boss fight than that," Jovenshire told the 2 Pokemon off-screen.

"How do you know that Joven? Did you play this game before?" Sohinki asked.

"I did not, but I have seen playthroughs of that game and there is more to that fight. Trust me," Joven answered.

"Well okay Joven. We'll take your word for this. If there is more of this boss fight, then thanks for telling us," Sohinki said.

* * *

 _Sohinki and Lazercorn climbed up to the roof of a building as missiles fell from the sky behind the 2 Pokemon. The Second RAY then fell from the sky as it focuses on the 2 Pokemon and did its screeching roar as fire surrounded Sohinki and Lazercorn._

" _That damn UG! It still works?!" Boris rhetorically asked._

"Seems like Joven was right. There is a part 2 of this boss fight," Sohinki stated, now holding the Playstation controller.

"Let's finish this robot off," Lazercorn said confidently.

 _The Second RAY started to charge up power for the plasma cannon and fired it from the side, then moved its head towards Raiden with the plasma cannon still firing as Raiden jumped over the plasma shot._

"Is that the best the Second RAY can do?" Lazercorn asked.

 _The Second RAY roared and did a headbutt on Raiden, damaging him a lot._

"Guess not," Sohinki uttered comically.

 _The Second RAY placed its wing on the side of the building and fires missiles at Raiden from the wing._

" _Raiden, use Blade Mode to take down those HEMP missiles," Boris commanded as Raiden sliced up the missiles._

"Wow. And they don't explode after getting sliced? Where's the logic in that?" Lazercorn asked.

"Well you are slicing up missiles, so they wouldn't actually explode if they're sliced," Sohinki answered as he focused on the boss fight.

 _The Second RAY attempted to do a headbutt, but Raiden blocked and went into Blade Mode and started to slice up the Second RAY's face armor._

"Keep going! Keep going! You're slicing its armor off!" Lazercorn shouted excitedly as Sohinki pressed buttons to slice up the armor.

 _Raiden then kicked the sliced armor off the Second RAY's face as it screeched in pain. The Second RAY then attempted to crush Raidne with its wing, but Raiden dodged._

 _The Second RAY then jumped back and fired missiles at Raiden._

"Slice those missiles up. Slice up all of them," Lazercorn told Sohinki.

"How do I use the Ninja Run? I kinda forgot," Sohinki said nervously.

"WHAT?! Oh come on!" Lazercorn shouted in frustration, "You hold down the left stick and press R1 to do the Ninja Run."

"Got it. Thanks," Sohinki said.

 _Raiden started running as he sliced up the falling missiles while running. The Second RAY then went for a headbutt and damaged Raiden, but got its head stuck on a building._

"Oh god! I'm almost dead!" Sohinki shouted as he went to attack the Second RAY's head.

"I find it weird on how none of these buildings are taking damage from not only the missiles and plasma cannon, but not even collapsing from all of those headbutts. I find that weird 'cause you expect a monster or robot to cause that much destruction in real life, especially if it's that big," Lazercorn stated.

"Yeah. It is pretty confusing," Sohinki remarked as he went into Blade Mode and started pressing buttons, making Raiden slice up the turret.

"Ha HA! What are you going to do now?" Sohinki asked.

 _The Second RAY then hits Raiden with its wing, damaging him a lot as Raiden got up. Then, HEMP missiles started to fly out of the wing of the UMG as Raiden sliced them up._

"You are so lucky that didn't kill you. Otherwise, we'll have to start this all over again and I would kick you in the face," Lazercorn stated.

"I definitely don't want that," Sohinki replied.

 _The Second RAY went to do a headbutt, but Raiden blocked it as the UMG's head fell on top of the building roof as Raiden went to attack it. The Second RAY then did its screeching roar as it jumped far from the building and fired many missiles._

" _Finish that bastard off!" Boris shouted._

"Yeah, listen to Boris. Finish that bastard off," Lazercorn repeated as Sohinki was pressing the jump button, making Raiden jump from missile to missile towards the Second RAY

 _Raiden managed to reach the Second RAY and started slicing up the armor of the Second RAY's wing. He then takes out a blade from his leg and sliced off the wing as the Second RAY fell to the ground._

 _A few moments later, the Second RAY rushed to Raiden and grabs him with its mouth. Raiden stabbed his katana on the Second RAY's mouth as the UMG threw Raiden at a clock tower. Raiden gets up and runs down the clock tower while the Second RAY was firing missiles and the plasma cannon._

"How is that thing still alive?" Sohinki asked, moving left and right to avoid the missiles.

"I have no idea. That thing should have been destroyed by now," Lazercorn answered.

 _Raiden avoided the missiles and jumped off the clock tower and land on the Second RAY's head with his katana in its head._

"OOOH! You stabbed him into his brain!" Lazercorn shouted excitedly.

"This game is awesome!" Sohinki shouted as he was mashing the square button.

 _Raiden managed to push the sword down from the Second RAY's head down to his back and jumped off and land on the ground. Raiden then put his katana away as the Second RAY fell and split apart in half._

"We killed it?" Sohinki asked.

"OH YEAH WE KILLED HIM! Wait to go!" Lazercorn and Sohinki then high fived each other.

"The Second RAY is defeated!" Lazercorn shouted.

* * *

 _The Second RAY then fired missiles at Lazercorn, but Sohinki used Searing Shot to destroy the missiles. He then formed a sword with flames from the palm of his hand and then slashed off the Second RAY's wings._

 _The Second RAY then attempt to fire the plasma cannon at Sohinki, but Lazercorn came from behind and used Secret Sword on the UMG. Lazercorn then landed in front of the Second RAY as he and Sohinki gave each other a high five as the Second RAY was split in half and fell apart, followed by a few explosions._

 _ **Boss Fight Defeated!**_

* * *

 _A video screen showed up and turned on._

 **Strategy Recap…..**

"Our first episode of Boss Blitz and we won!" Sohinki shouted excitedly.

"You're telling me. We almost died like 3 or 4 times and it was the first boss of the game. How stupid is that?" Lazercorn asked.

"Anyway, let's review on what we did for this episode," Sohinki stated.

"Well the first thing I did, was I attacked its legs," Lazercorn listed.

"Yeah, you did attack its legs the first time, and then you went into Blade Mode and sliced up his armor," Sohinki explained.

"Yeah. I did do that. And then, I did use the Ninja Run to avoid the attacks the Metal Gear was throwing at me. I dodged missiles, I dodged bullets, I sort of dodged a plasma cannon, I dodged everything, sort of," Lazercorn explained.

"So then, you managed to break through its armor enough so pick him up, and throw him across the area, along with slicing up his wing," Sohinki stated.

"And then, the controller was passed on to you to finish the job. I think what happened was that I threw it very far, and when it landed, I think the crash damaged it enough to actually be weaker in round 2," Lazercorn explained.

"I think so too. And then there was more dodging I had to do and I sliced up its armor on its head, making it vulnerable to open attacks," Sohinki added.

"Yeah. You sliced its armor enough to make him defenseless, and that's when you went for the kill and finished it off. You had to jump from incoming missiles, you were thrown at a clock tower that fell apart, you had to dodge more missiles and a plasma cannon, and then you had to stab the katana into its mechanical brain and slice him in half," Lazercorn explained.

"So let's see what we got here," A chalkboard fell behind the 2 Pokemon as Sohinki grabbed the chalk and started writing the steps to beating the Second RAY.

 _ **STEP 1: Attack the legs**_

 _ **STEP 2: Ninja Run**_

 _ **STEP 3: Throw giant robot**_

 _ **STEP 4: Stab robot brain**_

"So that's how we defeated the Second RAY. We stabbed its brain and killed it," Lazercorn stated.

"If you guys have a boss you want us to fight, send it to us in your review and we'll see what we can do. In the meantime, that's it for Boss Blitz. See you guys next time," Sohinki waived his right hand and Lazercorn waived his left hoof.

* * *

 **BOSS BLITZ!**

 _Sohinki and Lazercorn stood behind the wreckage of the Second RAY while Jovenshire was picking up the broken parts of the Second RAY and throwing them into a big hole._


	2. We do the X Projects (Button Mash)

_Ian was pushing buttons, attempting to play a game_

 _Joven and Sohinki were mashing the "A" button on the Wii controllers_

 _Lazercorn was mashing buttons on an Xbox controller_

 _"We suck at this game!" The Pokemosh Crew shouted angrily_

 _Cracked stone letters fell from the sky, spelling out_

 _ **BUTTON MASH**_

* * *

"Hey!" Ian, Sohinki, and Wes shouted excitedly.

"Welcome to our first episode of Button Mash, where we play games we never played before." Ian announced.

"The one and only show where we attempt to play games we never played and see what it's like, as well as our level of skill on this game." Sohinki added nervously.

"I personally will enjoy doing this show. We will get good quality, a fun time, or a bad time, and learn how to play." Wes stated excitedly.

"So for our first episode, Ian? What are we playing?" Sohinki asked.

"For our first episode of Button Mash, we're playing Project X Zone 2." Ian announced.

 **Electricity sparked as the title "Project X Zone 2" showed on the screen**

"The guy at the store said that this game is a crossover fighting game kinda like Marvel vs Capcom, only with Capcom, Sega, and Bandai Namco characters." Ian explained.

"And this is the second game. This game has 3 Nintendo characters. Chrom and Lucina from Fire Emblem and Fiora from Xenoblade." Sohinki added, sounding excited when he said "Xenoblade."

"As for this game itself, it's a game you can get for the 3DS and this is our first time playing this game. So, we won't know what's coming up. So let's start this game." Ian then started the game.

 _Music started playing after the game started. A girl in a long dress and a red vest appeared on the screen. She had long blond hair with black color at the end of the hair string. She was also holding a long staff. Then a man appeared on the screen, wearing a red jacket. His hair was black with a string of white on the right of his head. He was holding what seems like a gun._

"Who are those two?" Sohinki asked curiously.

"I honestly have no idea. This is my first time seeing those characters." Ian answered.

* * *

 _Yellow chains were moving quickly as the screen shifted from world to world, showing various characters and monsters. Then the screen showed the same man with the black and white hair, with many other characters behind him._

 _The scene then changed to a flying ship that looks closely to the ship from Star Trek, speeding through hyperspace._

* * *

"This game already caught my interest, and we're only seeing the intro." Wes stated.

* * *

 _A boy holding a staff was fighting a lion-like beast. Then the screen showed a tall man wearing a long red trench coat and white hair. He also has a long katana on his back._

* * *

"Oh my god. That's Dante from DMC! He's one of my favorite characters!" Sohinki said excitedly.

"Wow. We're already seeing some really cool characters in this game."

* * *

 _Speaking of cool characters, the scene showed Phoenix Wright and Maya Fey freaking out and avoided getting hit by a dropkick from a ninja girl with long white hair. Then the girl disappeared and was replaced by Nemesis from Resident Evil 3._

* * *

"Wow. We got Phoenix Wright in this game, and now we see Nemesis in the game as well. This game is already awesome." Ian stated.

"I love where this is going. The world is now crossed over with many other worlds and an evil organization is trying to capture them." Sohinki added.

"This is really cool!" Wes said excitedly.

* * *

 _A girl showed up on the screen, who has light blue and purplish hair, wearing what seems like shinguards on her arms. Behind the girl was Fiora in her Mechon body._

* * *

"It's Fiora!" Ian, Sohinki, and Wes shouted excitedly.

"Other than Shulk, Fiora is my favorite character in Xenoblade Chronicles." Wes stated.

* * *

 _Helicopters came and flashed light on 2 knights. The 2 knights were revealed to be Lucina and Chrom, holding their swords and pointed at the screen._

 _The scene changed to Ryu punching M. Bison as M. Bison's hat was flown off of his head._

* * *

"Ryu from Street Fighter is in the game. Wow, this is really cool." Wes said.

"Don't forget about Lucina and Chrom." Sohinki added.

"I love the intro and all, but let's start the actual game." Ian stated as he skipped the intro.

"Alright. We obviously don't have any loaded files, so let's start a new game." Ian pressed new game.

* * *

 _Shibuya, Tokyo._

 _A deserted place, designated a "closed city" due to frequent outbreaks of paranormal activity._

 _Once it was the battleground between two forces…._

 _Ouma and Shinra_

* * *

"Wow. That's interesting. Two forces fighting each other to the death. Seems awesome already." Ian stated.

"Story mode already I guess." Sohinki guessed.

"Possibly."

* * *

 _Ouma sought to use "rifts," distortions in time and space, to create gates connecting to other worlds._

 _Shinra, knowing the chaos that would result, spared no effort in stopping them._

* * *

"What? You should have done something Shinra. Are you guys idiots or are you letting them create chaos?" Wes asked, slightly angry.

* * *

 _The two opposing groups waged ferocious battle throughout the deserted neighborhood of Shibuya…_

 _But at last, even that came to an end._

 _Through the efforts of multiple generations of agents, the secret government organization Shinra was able to halt the spread of the rifts._

* * *

"But I'm guessing in this game, the rifts are back?" Sohinki guessed.

* * *

 _Shinra._

 _An organization that battles against evil spirits, demons, monsters, and all other threats from different worlds that seek to harm humanity._

 _In the past, the group's existence was known to precious few, even as their struggle took them into dark corners of history and lands beyond our own._

 _Years turn into centuries, and in this modern era, the name "Shinra" has become more widely known._

* * *

"A secret organization is now known to others than just a select few? This shows how far they advanced." Ian stated.

* * *

 _And yet, people of society still do not believe…_

 _That, beyond our worlds they know, there lie other, stranger worlds._

 _People of society still fail to notice…._

 _That there are those quietly living IN this world who are not OF this world._

* * *

"Oooohh. So these characters of other worlds are living in this one. I wonder who." Wes wondered.

"Maybe Dante?" Ian guessed.

* * *

 _And people of society still have no idea…_

 _What may happen when these worlds, worlds that have always remained separate… cross._

 _Now, the calm of peace has been disrupted once more by the appearance of mysterious golden chains._

 _None yet know that they serve as a message…_

 _A message sent from another world._

 _The battle that has raged for eons is about to enter a new stage._

* * *

"A new stage! Here we go. We're at the present day in Tokyo. Let's get started. Shinra's headquarters are here. And the rifts are growing larger now. Let's see what's happening." Sohinki stated.

* * *

 _The man with the red vest and black and white hair appeared on screen. They revealed his name to be Reiji._

 _ **Reiji:**_ _Well well, so it's Roppongi. I should've known…_

* * *

"Who's Roppongi?" Wes asked.

"Probably an agent from the opposing organization. I don't know. So the guy's name is Reiji. That's pretty cool. Wonder who his partner is?" Ian asked.

"I don't know. We'll probably figure out soon." Sohinki answered.

* * *

 _ **Reiji:**_ _The dimensional rift is growing unstable. This place could be sealed off at any time. (Closed his eyes) Xiaomu… Where the devil have you gotten to?_

 _The girl in the black dress and red vest walked up to Reiji. Her name is revealed to be Xiaomu._

 _ **Xiaomu:**_ _Hey there, Reiji! Did ya have to… Wait!?_

* * *

"The girl's name is Xiaomu? Man, this game is all about Japanese names." Sohinki stated.

"Well, the dub is Japanese, but the subtitles are english. At least we can understand what they're saying, right?" Ian asked, shrugging his shoulders.

* * *

 _ **Reiji:**_ _You're late, Xiaomu. Need I remind you we've got a job to do?_

 _ **Xiaomu (Unamused):**_ _Complain, complain! You sound just like your father Shogo, you know that?_

 _ **Xiaomu (Annoyed):**_ _We noble agents of Shinra, who protect the world from monsters most grody… Blah, blah, blah!_

 _ **Reiji (Serious):**_ _It doesn't take his level of dedication to be annoyed by your work ethic. Show up late again, and you're getting a spanking._

* * *

"Wow. That's just a bit too harsh. Why not give her a penalty?" Ian asked, looking surprised.

"Okay, Xiaomu may act like a little kid from how we're seeing her, but don't actually treat her like one. A spanking? Harsh." Wes stated.

"Wes, you're a little kid yourself. And you're only 14." Sohinki pointed out.

* * *

 _ **Xiaomu (Nervous):**_ _Heh, you say that like it's a deterrent. But I suppose this is no time to get lost in fantasies. So what's the deal this time?_

* * *

"Can we skip this and get to the game?" Sohinki asked, getting bored.

"Wait, they just mentioned the BSAA." Ian stated.

"But the BSAA are from the Resident Evil games. And oh my god…" Wes tries to hold his laugh.

* * *

 _ **Xiaomu:**_ _BSAA… Oh, the anti-bioterrorism thinge? What's that stand for again… the Bad*** Sexy Action Agency?_

* * *

"WHAT?! NO!" Ian screamed. Sohinki was laughing.

"That's not what they're called, you idiot." Sohinki laughed.

"Hey look, it's Chris and Jill." Ian stated.

"Oh wow, it is them. So I guess that's one of the characters that are stuck in their world. Who else is there?" Wes asked.

"Oh, seems like we're going to fight some sort of mage like thing from Ouma. Let's get started." Ian stated.

"Your objective is to beat the mage thing from Ouma. And you're only defeated if both Reiji and Xiaomu are defeated." Sohinki told Ian.

"I'm definitely gonna stink at this. Let's get started." Ian stated.

* * *

 _ **Information:**_

 _Welcome to the Brave New World!_

 _This is the story of heroes coming together from various worlds and doing battles with an enormous variety of enemies._

 ** _Controlling Ally Units:_**

 _Place the cursor over the ally unit you want to control using either the circle pad or the L button and R button, and then press A to begin their turn._

* * *

"This is already confusing enough, but step by step I guess." Ian stated.

"This is like Fire Emblem where you have to place your character on a tile and attack from there." Sohinki stated. "Let's see what you can do."

Ian selected Reiji and moved him close to the mage thing, which was named Blue Hatter.

"This is all I can do. I can't attack." Ian then stands by.

"Okay, now it's telling me to attack the Blue Hatter on the behind. I should do that." Ian then positioned Reiji behind the Blue Hatter. Then he pressed the A button and attacked the Blue Hatter, killing it instantly.

"Wow. That was easy." Ian stated.

"It is only the tutorial. So maybe there will be harder enemies." Sohinki said.

"Yeah, you're right."

* * *

 _Another Blue Hatter appeared and moved behind Reiji._

* * *

"Wow. Another one appeared. Let's take him down." Ian said.

"Okay, it's giving me a choice to either counter or defend. I'm going to counter."

* * *

 _The Blue Hatter attacked, dealing lots of damage. But Reiji and Xiaomu counted and killed the Blue Hatter._

* * *

"YEAH! We're rocking this!" Ian shouted.

"Hey, can I give it a shot?" Sohinki asked.

"Sure. Here you go." Ian passed the 3DS to Sohinki.

"Alright. I'm now playing this game now." Sohinki stated. "And it says that critical hits can be landed more easily if I attack from the side or behind with and I can go charge attacks with them too. Let's try them out."

Sohinki placed Reiji on the side of the Blue Hatter and attacked it. He pressed the left stick and pressed A as Reiji and Xiaomu pulled out their guns and defeated the Blue Hatter.

"Wow. This is really cool so far. What's next?" Sohinki asked.

"Me next. Please?" Wes asked, clasping his quarter note shaped hands together and begged.

"Sure. Here you go." Sohinki passed the 3DS to Wes.

"Yes! Let's get this on." Wes said, focusing on the screen.

* * *

 _ **Xiaomu:**_ _Oh! It dropped something? And I just felt the weirdest thing, like a flash of inspiration!_

 _ **Reiji**_ _: We'll use the item if we can. Never know if something will turn out to be useful._

* * *

"'Skills and items can be accessed from the Command Menu, with the X button. They can provide healing allies or boosting stats and they require SP to use.' Seems like something that will be useful in this game." Wes said.

"Seems like you can hold up to 99 items. Watch your items and uses." Ian told Wes.

"Yeah yeah yeah, let's go." Wes said.

* * *

 _Another Blue Hatter appeared near the fountain._

 _ **Xiaomu (Annoyed):**_ _Ugh! What even is the deal with these things? Are they deliberately trying to slow us down?_

 _ **Reiji:**_ _Could be. That might explain why the Doctor is late, too…_

 _ **Xiaomu:**_ _Quite possible. Let's not waste any more time here, Reiji. Bring out the big guns!_

* * *

"I'm ready to fight now. And it's teaching me about special attacks. If I have 100 percent XP, I can have my ally perform a special attack by pressing Y. I want to do one." Wes whined childishly.

"And Wes is being a child like always." Sohinki complained while Ian was just laughing.

* * *

 _Reiji and Xiaomu attacked the Blue Hatter as Xiaomu appeared on the screen._

 _ **Xiaomu:**_ _Check this out! Xiaomu Wave!_

 _Xiaomu surrounds the Blue Hatter in a blue orb as Reiji slashes it. Then Xiaomu attacked the Blue Hatter as both Xiaomu and Reiji slashed the Blue Hatter in half._

* * *

"Oh my god! That was awesome!" Wes shouted in excitement.

"You just destroyed that guy and sliced his body in half. That was dastardly." Sohinki stated, slightly frightened.

"It's not my fault."

* * *

 _ **Reiji:**_ _I'm not sensing any more hostiles… Is that the end of it_?

 _ **Xiaomu:**_ _I think we're safe for now. I'm not picking up any further monster readings._

 _ **Reiji:**_ _Good deal. Now we just wait for the Doctor… Hope she's all right._

* * *

"Should we stop the episode here?" Sohinki asked.

"Nah. We can do more. Let's try to continue." Ian stated.

* * *

 _ **Reiji:**_ _Report from HQ. Seems those monsters have popped up again elsewhere. Looks like they're trying to keep Shinra bogged down._

 _ **Xiaomu:**_ _Oh no… You don't think they got to Urashima, do you?_

 _(The sound of a vehicle was heard)_

 _ **Xiaomu (Curious):**_ _Wh-what's that sound? It's a bit too loud to be a car…_

 _ **Reiji (Alert):**_ _Look out! Something's coming!_

* * *

"Look at that thing. That looks like the ship from Star Trek." Ian stated.

"It does. It looks so cool though." Sohinki remarked.

* * *

 **BEEEEEP!**

"We decided to skip ahead from that scene to the next fight. We're seeing a few characters from other worlds named Sakura, Ogami, Erica, and Gemini, fighting monsters called Kouma. One of the Kouma knocked out Ogami, but we've been told that we can revive them with half of their health." Sohinki explained.

"Sohinki is going to play for a while, and then Wes. So Sohinki? Seems like you have to revive Ogami." Wes stated.

* * *

 _Sakura walks to Ogami and revives him._

 _ **Ogami (Pleased):**_ _Thank you, Sakura._

 _ **Erica (Relieved)**_ _I'm glad you're OK… Though I should've been the one to save you. I'm a nun, after all!_

* * *

"Yeah, it is revealed in this game that Erica is a nun. So no need to be offended by this. It's canon." Ian explained.

"Alright, so now we have to protect the Imperial Capital from the Kouma. I moved one pace and let one of the Kouma attack me, but I decided to counter it."

* * *

 _Ogami and Erica attacked the Kouma with guns and sword slices. Then Erica attacked the Kouma in a cat suit while Ogami sliced it with his double swords, killing the Kouma._

 _2 Koumas attacked Ogami, but Ogami defended against the attack, taking no damage. Then the second Kouma attacked as Ogami defended against it, taking little damage. One Kouma attacked Sakura, but counted it with Gemini and killed it._

 _Ogami attacked the Kouma on his left and let Sakura and Gemini assist in the attack, dealing lots of damage. Then Ogami and Erica finished the Kouma off with Erica attacking in a cat suit and Ogami slashing it, killing it._

 _Sakura walks up to the Kouma in front of her and has Ogami and Erica assist in the attack. They both deal a lot of damage to the Kouma, almost killing it. Then Sakura and Gemini finished it off by slashing it apart._

 _ **Gemini:**_ _Did we get 'em all?_

 _ **Sakura:**_ _The presence of evil seems to have faded. Ogami, are you all right?_

 _ **Ogami:**_ _Yeah, I'm fine. But now I'm starting to get a really bad feeling about this trip…_

 _ **Erica:**_ _Mysterious chains in Paris and New York… And now Kouma return to the Imperial Capital._

 _ **Ogami:**_ _Well, we'd better get going, then. We'll leave the rest for the Flower Division to handle._

* * *

"The stage is clear for now. But will more trouble come?" Sohinki asked curiously.

"I don't know. Only one way to find out. Get this game for yourself and find out." Ian answered.

"So guys, what do you think about this game?" Wes asked.

"Well I like the beginning intro with all of those characters like Phoenix Wright, Fiora, Nemesis, Chrom and Lucina, we learned about some characters in this game, and we gotten far in the game only by a little." Ian listed.

"And the fighting and special attacks are pretty awesome!" Wes shouted excitedly.

"So the game is pretty cool so far. Will we play more of it? Probably not because it might be spoilers, so we won't play very much of it." Ian stated.

"One more thing. Do we stink at this game?" Wes asked,

"I don't think so. We rock at this. I can't wait to play more in my personal time." Sohinki answered.

"Guys, we'll see you guys next time for more games that we never played. Because that's what this show is for." Ian announced.

"See you later."

* * *

 **BUTTON MASH!**

 _Ian was telling Reiji to attack the Blue Hatter while Sohinki and Wes were fighting off some Koumas_


	3. Mari is the Dodge Queen (Outdoor Gaming)

_Sohinki turned off the Xbox as he flies outside Castle Mariano and into the Moor of Icirrus, where the rest of the Pokemosh Crew were waiting outside_

 _The Pokemosh Crew then played all kinds of outdoor activities, having a good time_

 _Ian then kicks a kickball towards the screen as the ball stopped in front of the screen, having letters spelling out,_

 _ **Outdoor Gaming**_

* * *

"Hey everybody! We got a dodgeball game in our backyard today!" Wes announced excitedly.

"You're never going to do intros in this show ever again." Joven stated, pulling Wes away from the camera. "Anyway, welcome to our first episode of Outdoor Gaming."

"This is the show where we play outside and do random things or play random games that are not on a TV screen. And I for one love this game we're going to play." Lazercorn stated.

"As Wes announced on the start, we're playing Dodgeball today!" Ian shouted excitedly, as everyone else cheered.

"So the rules of Dodgeball are simple. You pick up a ball, throw them at the opposing team, and if they're hit, they're out of the game until the next round." Mari explained.

"If you hit anyone in the face, then the Pokémon who threw the ball is out. If someone catches your dodgeball, then the Pokémon who threw the ball is out as well. You can also block a dodgeball if you have a dodgeball in your hand, but be careful not to let the flying dodgeball hit you." Sohinki added in the rules.

"Since there are seven of us, I will be referee for all 6 rounds of Dodgeball." Anthony stated, wearing a referee shirt. "And just to poke out some fun, since our 5 year old Meloetta, Wesley, is great at editing…"

"Hey! I'm not 5! I'm 14!" Wes shouted.

"...just to have some fun, we're going to play out some of our favorite themes from video games because why not? It will be great." Anthony stated.

"So let's get started with the first round!" Everybody cheered.

* * *

 **Round 1**

 **Team Aura vs Team Victory**

 **Team Aura: Ian, Lazercorn and Wes**

 **Team Victory: Sohinki, Mari and Joven**

 **Theme: Cackletta Battle (Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga)**

 **BEGIN!**

* * *

"We're going to destroy you when we hit the stage!" Lazercorn shouted with confidence.

"The only thing you'll destroy is the field, not us!" Sohinki shouted back with confidence.

"I will dodge all of the dodgeballs you throw!" Lazercorn shouted.

"GOOD LUCK WITH THAT!" Sohinki yelled with confidence, before being pulled back up against a wall by Mari.

"I think he gets the point." Mari stated.

"Ready? Set…?"

Ian was stretching his left arm, ready to play.

"DODGEBALL!" Anthony yelled as the 2 teams went for the 5 dodgeballs in the center. Ian and Wes grabbed 2 while Sohinki, Mari and Joven picked up 3.

"Take this Mari." Ian then throws the dodgeball at Mari, but Mari easily dodged.

"Oooh what a nice dodge from Mari." Anthony announced.

"You suck at aiming." Sohinki throws the dodgeball and Lazercorn, but Lazercorn ducked down, avoiding it.

"Nice try." Lazercorn balanced the dodgeball Sohinki just threw with his horn and kicked it to Sohinki.

"Oh crap!" Sohinki panicked and dodged just in time. "That ball was heading towards me like a bullet shot out of a gun."

"Nobody has gotten hit yet, but that was an amazing speeding dodgeball from Lazercorn right there. Wow, that's amazing." Anthony announced.

"What are you? A WWE announcer?" Wes asked before throwing a dodgeball at Joven, but Joven blocked it with a dodgeball of his own.

"If he wants to be a WWE announcer, then let him be." Joven throws a dodgeball at Ian, but Ian dodged and threw the ball at Mari, but Mari dodged the ball as well.

"Why is it so hard to hit Mari?" Ian asked.

"Take this Ian!" Sohinki throws a dodgeball at Ian. Ian looks over to see the speeding dodgeball heading towards him and gets hit in the arm.

"AAAA Man!" Ian shouted in frustration.

"Ian, you're out! Sit in the bench!" Anthony shouted as Ian sits down at the said bench outside the dodgeball court.

"We lost our team captain. We can't lose this one." Lazercorn picked up a dodgeball with his horn and kicked it to Sohinki, hitting him in the chest.

"OW! LAZERCORN!" Sohinki yelled.

"Sit in the bench Sohinki! You're out!" Anthony shouted as Sohinki sat down in the bench, a different one on the other side from Ian.

"Eat this Lazercorn!" Joven and Mari threw dodgeballs at Lazercorn, but Wes was able to catch Mari's ball, but Joven's ball hits Lazercorn's head.

"Lazercorn, get to the bench. You're out!" Anthony shouted.

"Yeah yeah." Lazercorn heads to the bench Ian is at.

"Also Mari? Sit in the bench, you're out!" Anthony announced.

"What?! How?!" Mari asked in shock.

"Wes caught your thrown dodgeball. I saw it." After that, Mari floats over to the bench and sits down next to Sohinki.

"Hey Joven?" Wes called out.

"What is it?" Joven asked.

"Loser says 'what.'" Wes said quickly.

"Wait what?"

Wes then throws a dodgeball at Joven, but Joven dodged and picks up the dodgeball and throws it at Wes, hitting him in the legs.

"You're out Wes! Team Victory gets the win!" Anthony announced.

"Yes! Wait to go, Joven!" Sohinki high fived Joven, while Mari hugged him.

"Celebrate while you can. This is only the first round." Lazercorn stated.

* * *

 **Round 2**

 **Theme: Nights VS Reala Battle 1 (Nights Journey of Dreams)**

 **BEGIN!**

* * *

"You suck!" Lazercorn lifted up the dodgeball with his horn and kicks it towards Joven, hitting him in the chest.

"Out already? Really?" Anthony questioned.

"I know the drill." Joven then walks over to the bench and sits down.

"We lost our powerhouse." Mari picked up a dodgeball.

"Then take out their powerhouse." Sohinki and Mari smiled at each other and throws their dodgeballs at Lazercorn, but Lazercorn dodged them, almost getting hit.

"Really? Now you're trying to take out our powerhouse? Cowards!" Ian shouts and throws a dodgeball at Mari, but Mari avoided.

"Missed me." Mari taunted.

"She's dodging all of our dodgeballs. How is she doing that?" Wes asked.

"What is she? Sans?" Ian asked.

 **Sans: what? you think i was just going to stand there and take it?**

"You wish I was." Mari picked up a dodgeball and throws it at Ian, but Ian dodged, making Wes get hit instead.

"Wes! You're out!" Anthony shouted.

"Oh boo! Boo I say!" Wes floats to the bench and pouts.

"Take this Sohinki!" Lazercorn balanced a dodgeball on his horn and kicks it at Sohinki, but Sohinki catches it.

"OH CRAP!" Lazercorn yelled in surprise.

"You're out Lazercorn!" Anthony shouted as Lazercorn sits down on the bench next to Wes.

"That leaves only Ian to destroy." Mari throws a dodgeball at Ian, but Ian got hit in the face and collapsed.

"Mari, you're out!" Anthony shouted.

"HOW?!" Mari yelled angrily.

"That ball hit Ian in the face. That's how." Anthony answered as Mari floats to the bench and sits down.

"Now it's me and you Sohinki." Ian stated as he picks up a dodgeball and throws it at Sohinki, hitting him in the left wing.

"Oh man." Sohinki said.

"You're out Sohinki. The winner is Team Aura." Anthony announced.

"Yeah! 1 to 1 ladies and germs." Ian, Lazercorn and Wes high fived each other.

* * *

 **Round 3**

 **Theme: Pursuit ~ Cornered (Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney)**

 **BEGIN!**

* * *

"3...2...1...GO!"

Everybody ran to the center to get a dodgeball. Ian managed to get one while Joven and Sohinki got two.

"Eat this Sohinki!" Ian throws the dodgeball at Sohinki, but he blocks it with the dodgeball in his hand.

"Denied!" Sohinki shouted and throws the dodgeball, hitting Ian in the arm.

"Well I'm gone." Ian walks to the bench and sits down.

"Ian is already eliminate." Lazercorn stated. Joven then throws the dodgeball at Lazercorn, but he catches it.

"You're out Jovenshire!" Anthony shouted as Joven sits down at the bench.

"Hand me the ball Lazercorn." Wes told Lazercorn as the said Shiny Keldeo nods and passed the ball to Wes. Wes then lifts up the ball and throws it at Mari, but as usual, Mari dodged it.

"The hell is this?" Lazercorn asked as Mari throws a dodgeball at Lazercorn, hitting his front hooves.

"Dang it! Win this for us Wesley." Lazercorn then heads to the bench.

Sohinki throws a dodgeball at Wes, but Wes was able to catch it.

"You're out Sohinki!" Anthony shouted.

"Good luck against the Dodge Queen, Wes." Sohinki taunted as he goes to the bench.

"Oh no! I'm battling Mari! She's going to dodge everything!" Wes pouted as he slammed the dodgeball on the ground as the ball went up in the air and hit Wes on the head.

"What the?" Ian laughed.

"Oh Wesley. Always such a little kid." Lazercorn laughed as well.

"Shut up!" Wes shouted angrily, which made everybody laugh.

"Hey Wes? Duck down." Mari picked up a dodgeball and throws it at Wes. Wes noticed and avoids it.

"This sucks!" Wes picks up a dodgeball and throws it at Mari, but Mari easily dodged it just by sidestepping.

"Can you blame me? This is how I always win in dodgeball." Mari stated as she picks up a dodgeball and throws it at Wes, hitting him in the arm.

"Wes, you're out! The match goes to Team Victory!" Anthony announced as Joven and Sohinki were throwing Mari in the air.

"If you want to win at Dodgeball, you'll have to work hard at dodging and have skillful aim." Mari explained, until Wes jumps on her and repeatedly bonks her on the head with his quarter note shaped hands while Mari was laughing.

"I'll get my vengeance, Dodge Queen! You hear me?! I'll get you!" Wes shouted angrily until Ian came and drags Wes off of Mari and back to their side of the field.

"Hehehe, Wesley never knows when to stop. He's so cute when he's all mad like that." Mari pointed out, getting looks from Joven and Sohinki.

"Well look at him." Mari points to Wes, who was giving the whole team glares, as Joven and Sohinki looks over at Wes and both nod their heads in agreement.

"Wes, you need to chill out. You're making a temper tantrum for no reason." Ian stated.

"No I'm not!" Wes shouted in denial.

"You're shouting at me right now, you child." Ian pointed out.

"I'm not a child!" Wes shouted angrily.

"Wes calm down or I'll cut your hair short in your sleep." Lazercorn threatened, as Wes turned pale and held his hair.

"Not my hair! Please!" Wes begged.

* * *

 **Round 4**

 **Theme: Mechanical Rhythm (Xenoblade Chronicles)**

 **BEGIN!**

* * *

"Ready….Set….DODGEBALL!"

Both teams went to the dodgeball as Lazercorn already kicked his dodgeball at Sohinki, but Mari got in the way and caught it.

"What?! Already?!" Lazercorn shouted in shock.

"Yep. Now sit down in the bench!" Anthony shouted as Lazercorn sits on the bench.

"Nice catch." Joven complements.

"Thanks." Mari then throws the dodgeball at Ian, but Ian catches it.

"Oh wow. Guess it's bench time for me." Mari then floats to the bench and sits down.

"I wanted to tell you that." Anthony said.

"Wow. This is going down fast." Ian pointed out as he throws a dodgeball at Joven, hitting him in the leg.

"You're out, Jovenshire!" Anthony shouted as Joven goes to the bench.

"It's now down to Timothy." Wes stated.

"Hey! I perfer 'Sohinki,' thank you very much." Sohinki stated, sounding offended.

"Oh sorry. It slipped out." Wes jokingly said as he throws the dodgeball at Sohinki, but Sohinki catches the ball.

"Oh come on dude!" Wes shouted angrily.

"Sit down Wes before you embarrass yourself." Anthony told Wes as he sits down on the bench and pouts.

"Alright Sohinki. It's now you and me." Ian throws a dodgeball at Sohinki, but he dodged and throws it at Ian, but Ian catches the ball.

"Sohinki's out and Team Aura wins the match." Anthony stated.

"Good job Ian. We got them this time." Lazercorn stated.

"Yeah. You still got 2 more rounds in order to win the game." Mari stated.

"2 more rounds with the Dodge Queen. Argh!" Ian held his head and dropped down.

* * *

 **Round 5**

 **Theme: Rawk Hawk Battle (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

 **BEGIN!**

* * *

"I got the dodgeballs." Lazercorn stated, carrying 3 dodgeballs on his back.

"So do we." Joven said, holding 3 dodgeballs as well.

"Take this!" Ian throws the ball at Joven, but Joven dodged as Mari caught the ball from behind.

"What?" Ian questioned.

"You're out Ian!" Anthony shouted as Ian sat down on the bench.

"What the heck? Oh fine." Ian went to the bench and sits down.

"Here's a present. It's an out!" Lazercorn balanced a dodgeball on his horn and kicks it to Sohinki, hitting him in the face.

"Argh!" Sohinki rubbed his face.

"What? No!" Lazercorn shouted.

"Face shot. Lazercorn is out!" Anthony shouted.

"Dang it!" Lazercorn then walks to the bench and sits down.

"Eat this Wesley!" Sohinki throws the dodgeball at Wes, hitting him in the face.

"Ah crap!" Sohinki shouted.

"You're out Sohinki!" Anthony shouted as Sohinki sat in the bench.

"Oh great. Me versus the Dodge Queen." Wes whined as Mari smirks and throws a dodgeball at him, but Wes quickly dodged and throws a dodgeball at Mari, who easily dodged.

"This will take all day!" Wes shouted as he picks up a dodgeball and throws it at Mari, but Mari easily dodged again.

"COME ON! GET HIT ALREADY!" Wes yelled with so much frustration as he picked up all the dodgeballs with Psychic and throws them at Mari, but Mari dodged all of them.

"Wes, you're out! You used one of your moves!" Anthony shouted.

"We didn't make a rule against using your moves." Ian pointed out.

"I thought you did." Anthony said.

"No we didn't." Ian remarked.

"Oh. Okay then." Anthony said.

"Here's a new rule then. You can only use your moves when it's one on one. If you use your moves when there is more than 1 player on each team, you're out." Sohinki added.

"I'll allow that. Thanks Sohinki." Anthony said.

"Then take this Wesley." Mari picked up three dodgeballs with Psychic and throws them all at Wes.

Wes was able to dodge two of them, but manages to catch one of the balls.

"Oh no…"

"Mari! You're out! The winners of this round is Team Aura!" Anthony announced as Ian and Lazercorn were throwing Wes in the air.

"We got one more round and then we win." Ian stated.

"Not if we win first." Sohinki stated with confidence.

"IT'S NOW COME DOWN TO THIS!" Both teams yelled with confidence.

* * *

 **Final Round**

 **Theme: Winds of Madness (Resident Evil 5)**

 **BEGIN!**

* * *

"Ready…..oh let's just get this on and DODGEBALL!" Anthony yelled as both teams went to the center field to get the dodgeballs.

"Eat this!" Lazercorn then balanced a dodgeball on his horn and kicks it to Sohinki, but Sohinki blocks it with his dodgeball.

"Not today." Sohinki then throws his dodgeball at Lazercorn, but Lazercorn dodged.

Ian throws his dodgeball at Mari, but as usual, Mari dodged it with ease.

"Missed me. Hehehehe." Mari then throws a dodgeball at Ian, but Ian catches it.

"No…."

"Mari, you're out!" Anthony shouted as Mari floats to the bench and sits down.

"We lost the Dodge Queen." Sohinki stated, looking worried.

"Hey. We may have lost Mari, but we can still win this." Joven punched his arms.

Sohinki then smiles. "Got it." He faces Team Aura and throws his dodgeball at Lazercorn, but Lazercorn dodged.

"Take this Joven!" Wes throws his dodgeball at Joven, hitting him in the face.

"Wesley, you're out! You hit Jovenshire in the face." Anthony announced.

"Aaah dang it!" Wes then floats to the bench and sits down.

"We can do this. Come on Lazercorn, give them what you're made of." Ian declared as Lazercorn smiled and balanced a dodgeball on his horn and kicks it at Joven, but Joven avoids it, allowing Sohinki to catch the dodgeball.

"Lazercorn's out! Sohinki caught the ball." Anthony stated as Lazercorn walks to the bench.

"Okay. Two agianst one. This is all for the marbles." Ian picks up a dodgeball and held it tightly.

"Is he stalling?" Joven asked.

"Who cares? Get him!" Sohinki and Joven throw their dodgeballs at Ian, but Ian blocks them all with his dodgeball and throws it.

The dodgeball hits Joven, bounced off of him and hits Sohinki and lands on the ground.

"Two for one dodgeball! Team Aura tied up the game!" Anthony announced.

"Yes! The game is tied!" Lazercorn shouted excitedly as Wes tackles Ian in a hug.

"We didn't win yet. Time for…."

"SUDDEN DEATH!" Everybody shouted excitedly.

"So in sudden death, both teams only have one player on each side. There are two ways to win sudden death. Survive as long as you can or get hit 3 times by a dodgeball. It won't matter if you catch the ball, it won't count." Anthony explained.

"Team Victory nominates Mari to play on the field." Sohinki announced.

"Oh god. We'll never win when the Dodge Queen is on the field." Ian stated.

"I'll do it." Wes whispered.

"Oh no…"

"I'll take on the Dodge Queen. I'll take on the Pokemosh Princess. I'll take on the Dark Celebi herself, Mari!" Wes shouted with confidence.

"I like that boost of confidence. Let's do this!" Mari declares.

"All for one…"

"...AND ONE FOR ALL!"

* * *

 **Sudden Death Round**

 **Wesley vs Mari**

 **Theme: Megalovania (Undertale)**

 **BEGIN!**

* * *

"You can do it Wes!" Ian shouted.

"Wesley! Wesley! Wesley!" Lazercorn and Ian chanted, receiving a smile from Wes.

"Good luck to you Wes." Mari smiled.

"Same goes to you too." Wes smiled as well.

"Ready….Set…. DODGEBALL!" Anthony yelled as Wes and Mari went to grab dodgeballs.

"Take this Wes!" Mari throws the dodgeball at Wes, but Wes blocks it with his dodgeball.

"You take this!" Wes throws his dodgeball, but Mari dodged easily.

"Now I see why they call her a Dodge Queen. She dodges everything." Ian stated.

"Well not everything. Just dodges all the flying dodgeballs." Anthony added.

"Here comes the boom Wes!" Mari picks up a dodgeball and hits Wes in the arm.

"2 more hits and you're out Wes." Anthony warned as Wes nods.

"Can I at least land a single hit on Mari?" Wes asked as he throws a dodgeball at Mari, but Mari dodges.

"Dang it!" Wes shouted in frustration, until he gets an idea.

"Ooh. Wes has a plan." Sohinki stated as he watches the match carefully.

Mari picks up a dodgeball and throws it at Wes, but Wes was able to catch it.

"That does not count. Remember?" Anthony reminded.

"I know." Wes then picks up another dodgeball.

Mari looks at Wes with confusion. "What is the little child planning?"

"First of all, I'm 14. Second, dodge this!" Wes throws one of the dodgeballs as Mari dodged, but Wes then quickly throws the second dodgeball at Mari, landing a hit on her arm.

"What?!" Mari shouted in shock.

"2 more hits and you're out Mari!" Anthony shouted.

"So that's Wes' plan. I like it." Ian stated, nodding and crossing his arms.

"You may have got me, but now take this!" Mari picked up a dodgeball and throws it at Wes, but Wes catched it. Wes then picks up another dodgeball.

"Not falling for that again." Mari stated.

"I know." Wes smirked and throws one of the dodgeballs, which Mari dodged easily.

"What's he doing? Mari isn't falling for that joke again." Joven stated.

Wes throws the other dodgeball as Mari dodged this time, but Wes quickly picked up another dodgeball and throws it, hitting Mari in the back.

"Wha-?"

"OOOOOHHHHH!"

"That's two. One more and you're outta here." Anthony announced.

"This is amazing." Sohinki said with widen eyes.

"The Dodge Queen is getting counter attacked by a child." Ian stated.

"Wow." Lazercorn uttered in amusement.

"I'm not letting you win like this Wesley." Mari picked up as many dodgeballs as she could with Psychic and throws them all at Wes. Wes was dodging most of them, but gets hit by the last one.

"It's a tie so far. Who will win this sudden death match?" Anthony asked.

"Come on Mari!" Joven shouts.

"Wesley, don't get overconfident!" Ian shouts.

Wes picks up a dodgeball and throws it at Mari, but Mari catches it and throws it back, but Wes dodged.

"This is intense." Lazercorn stated.

"Wesley! Wesley! Wesley!" Ian chanted.

"Mari! Mari! Mari!" Sohinki and Joven chanted.

Wes picks up a dodgeball and throws it, but Mari catches it. Then she spins around with the dodgeball in her hands and throws it back, hitting Wes in the chest, knocking him over.

"It's decided! Ironically, it's Team Victory that gets the full victory!" Anthony announced as Sohinki and Joven rushed to Mari and throws her up in the air.

"Aw man! I did my best!" Wes shouts.

Ian walks over to Wes and picks him up.

"Don't worry about it. That was an amazing sudden death round." Ian said.

"That was a nice plan! Too bad it didn't lead us to victory." Lazercorn stated.

"Good game guys." Ian throws Wes in the air, making him laugh.

* * *

 _ **ZAP!**_

* * *

"Alright. That was our first episode of Outdoor Gaming. Hope you guys enjoyed." Anthony said.

"If you like our Dodgeball game, let us know if you want more of Dodgeball. We could invite our friends over to play." Lazercorn announced.

"And maybe we'll stand a chance against the Dodge Queen herself in Dodgeball." Wes added.

"Oh shut up. You know nothing of my dodging skills." Mari giggled.

"With that out of the way, see you guys next time!" Joven shouts as everybody waved.

"Later!"

* * *

 **Outdoor Gaming**

 _Sohinki, Mari and Joven were on top of a ranking stand as Anthony handed them a gold trophy with a dodgeball on top. Ian, Lazercorn and Wes were at the bottom clapping for the winners, with blue ribbons on their chest._


	4. Dumb PMD: GTI moments (Top 5 Stars)

The camera turns on, showing Sohinki and Joven.

"Hey everybody. It's us, Sohinki and Jovenshire. We have to say something before we start this episode." Sohinki stated.

"First of all, this episode of 'Top 5 Stars?' This was intentionally suppose to be released last year, but due to complications of Wi-Fi, school work for Virizion 2.6, and temporary FanFiction files lost, we had to start fresh with this episode. Luckily for us, our footage of 'Top 5 Stars' was recovered quickly, but only have the intro in the footage." Joven explained.

"So we had to record the rest of the episode by what Joven can remember in his memory and there we have it. Joven remembered what was on this list of the dumbest Gates to Infinity in his opinion and everything went well." Sohinki explained.

"So with that out of the way, enjoy the show." Joven then turns off the camera.

* * *

 _Shooting stars were flying in space as Sohinki, Lazercorn and Jovenshire were on top of the stars and collided, breaking apart the shooting stars._

 _Sohinki, Joven and Lazercorn jumps out of the collision as asteroids heads towards the screen and sparkles, and it also spells out…._

 _ **Top 5 Stars**_

* * *

 **Choose your character**

 _A star reticle was choosing one of the 3 characters as the reticle picked…._

 **Jovenshire!**

* * *

"Hello gamers and welcome to the first episode of "Top 5 Stars." Now if you're wondering what this show is about, well it's in the title really." Jovenshire pointed out.

"You're such a jerk, Joven." Lazercorn said in the background.

"Heh heh. Not funny. So anyway, I want to give a shout out to Keldeo the Critic for inspiring me to make this list. Now, we've played the 3rd installment of the Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Game, which is Gates to Infinity. Some of the game play was so amazing, but most of it was just something we all hate or it's perfectly stupid or the dumbest. So with that point on, I'm giving you guys the Top 5 Gates to Infinity Moments we hate the most." Jovenshire announced.

* * *

 **Asriel appeared and launched a star at the screen. The star exploded**

 **5…**

"Number 5 goes to Kyurem. Now let me explain something. At first, we see Kyurem at the Glacier Palace and he was kind enough to let us escape the palace. But then the second time we see him…."

 _Kyurem falls from the sky and roars at Snivy and Oshawott. He freezes Hydreigon and "kills" him by smashing him to pieces. Then Kyurem attacks Snivy and stomps on him._

"Yeah. I don't get this at all. We see Kyurem be all nice to us and let us all go, and also give us useful items. Then we see him again and he attempted to kill the main character."

Joven flapped his arms in an annoyed manner, and does it again.

"My point is that Kyurem is a hypocrite from being nice to us to being a complete jerk. It doesn't make the most sense to me at all." Joven explained.

* * *

 **Asriel was juggling stars as he collided the stars**

 **4…**

"Now I do agree with Keldeo about Munna. Just the sheer fact that Munna doesn't have anything to look forward to. Not only that, but Munna as a character is stupid."

Joven takes a deep breath and sighs.

"We first see Munna in a vision of some sort and when we meet her, we get ambused. Now that is just typical 'I am evil and I'll kill you with my henchmen' thing, but then when we actually fight her, all she does most of the time is stand there and do nothing. And when she does attack, it's not even that damaging as those Gigaliths and Chandelures attacks do." Joven explained.

"And when you do defeat her, she's just convinced that the whole planet is useless and hopeless without any good reason to begin with. I just see her as, well, she's just there."

* * *

 **Asriel sliced up a star with his Chaos Blades, creating the number,**

 **3….**

"Number 3 is the multi-player mode. The multi-player mode is just lacking missions. The only missions you could actually do with others is what I like to call 'Hitman Missions.' Basically, all you do in multi-player is fight off a targeted Pokémon while 3 other Pokémon are defending it. There are also those rare Hitman Missions where you fight Legendary Pokémon, but that's mostly it."

Joven sighs of disbelief, smacking his head in annoyance.

"What you can't do in multi-player is go explore dungeons, go on rescue missions, item searching, or challenge missions. Even if there are Hitman Missions on the Task Board, you can't go to the dungeons located for those missions. You're only able to do the Hitman Missions for targeted Pokémon with groups, or fight Legendary Pokémon in them. That's all you do in multi-player."

* * *

 **Asriel shot out fireballs from an arm cannon, breaking apart a star**

 **2….**

"This one is something I also agree with Keldeo on. The whole Virizion thing." Joven announced.

 _Virizion walks into Post Town and every male who sees her has hearts in her eyes, while Snivy and Oshawott were confused at the sight._

"Just how Virizion was introduced is completely unnecessary. There isn't a need for a heart in the eyes of male Pokémon, a pink background behind Virizion, or even the intro of Virizion's appearance where we only see her front legs before we actually see Virizion herself." Joven kicks a soccer ball and hits the wall.

"They are idiots!" Joven shouts from outside the camera shot.

"Who is going to be happy about Virizion's first appearance if she's introduced like that? Why couldn't they do an epic intro like what they did with Zapdos in the Red and Blue Rescue Team games? I want to know why they didn't do such a thing."

* * *

 **Asriel then made a large star appear as he smashed it on the ground and broke it apart**

 **1….**

"Now Keldeo's number 1 is himself in Gates to Infinity, but my number one on the dumbest moment in Gates to Infinity is the Kami Trio. Yeah, I'm talking about Tornadus, Thundurus and Landorus."

Joven shakes his head.

"This has got to be the dumbest thing I have ever seen in a Pokémon game. You see, here's my point. We got a crisis where Munna plans to destroy the world with the Bittercold, and we had a human who is now a Pokémon, many unevolved Pokémon, two evolved Pokémon, one Legendary Pokémon, we just rescued another Legendary Pokémon, fought Munna and her gang, then fought Kyurem and beat him, then we destroyed the Bittercold. And then we went to this sacred place where Oshawott wants the main player back to the Pokémon world and then we brought him or her back, and that's it," Joven explained, "Or is it?" He sighs heavily.

"Darn it all!" Joven yells out of the camera shot, as you can hear a door being slammed onto Joven's head.

"You encounter unknown waves that can occasionally lead you to new dungeons that can't be accessed on foot after you beat the main story, and then you can encounter Tornadus and Thundurus in them at Level 40. And then you can find Landorus at Level 70 in a pervious dungeon you explored in the main story."

 **A picture of Tornadus, Thundurus, and Landorus appeared, but the word "Shame" was above their heads in black marker**

"Where were they when the whole Pokémon World was at risk of extinction?! Where were they?!" Joven shouts in anger, then takes a deep breath.

"I'm sorry for my outburst, but seriously. You get Tornadus, Thundurus and Landorus at the very end of the game's story and it makes me mad. Okay, the same goes for Terrakion and Cobalion, but what kept that off the list was having Keldeo and Virizion in the main story. But Tornadus, Thundurus and Landorus are not safe from this list because they appeared at the very end of the game. It just makes me so mad."

* * *

 _ **ZAP!**_

"That's it for this first episode. I would like to know what you think is the dumbest moment in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity in your review. Your opinion is acceptable by all of us here on Pokemosh Games. So with that, we'll come up with more top 5s and see you guys next time. Why top 5? Because it's much more faster. Anyway, see you all later."

* * *

 **Top 5 Stars**

 _Jovenshire was on a shooting star while speeding past the Top 5 Dumbest Gates to Infinity Moments from number 5 to number 1, and used Techno Blast to destroy the star that had Tornadus, Thundurus and Landorus on it._


	5. Announcement regarding a friend in need

The camera turns on, showing the Pokemosh Crew on screen.

"Hey everyone. It's use right here and we have something to say." Anthony looks down sadly.

"Remember that exclusive Game Bang episode where we had our friend, Martini Roving?" Ian asked.

"Well, Silax the Derptard, the admin of Martini, is going through a breakthrough with a friend of ours, Adorably Tiny, and suffering quite a lot of things. They had a massive fight, and Tiny left Silax. But now, there are many more problems between the two that is hard for Tiny to overcome." Sohinki explained.

"And it lead to us thinking that we are going to end our close bonding friendship with Martini, and anyone else that belongs to Silax. Because, Silax himself is becoming consumed by horrible thoughts, and we feel the need to stay the hell away from him as possible." Joven explained even further.

"So basically speaking, SILAX IS NOW A JERK!" Lazercorn shouts angrily.

"Whoa whoa whoa. Easy there, Lazercorn." Sohinki was patting the Shiny Keldeo's head.

"So, what we have planned is to comfort our friends from Adorably Tiny, while Virizion 2.6 himself will help out Tiny." Wes stated.

"So for now. We might be inactive for a while. So before we do be inactive for the matter, we will release "Pokemosh Group Up" soon." Mari stated.

"So, if you feel like it, send your best regards to Adorably Tiny. She writes storys on Wattpad. Her most popular one is 'Help Me Feel,' definitely give it a read. Virizion 2.6 is helping her with the story, as well as making a story of his own on Wattpad called 'Shadows of a Man.'" Anthony recommend.

"And with that out of the way. Send your best regards to our friends, and Adorably Tiny herself. We will see you guys soon." Ian stated.

"SEE YOU LATER!"

The camera turns off


	6. Super Smash Competition (PGU)

_A CD was being put into a Wii U as the camera turns to the whole Pokemosh Crew sitting on a couch, holding Wii controllers while Ian is holding the Wii U pad._

 _The Wii U pad turns on as Ian pressed on a game_

 _ **Welcome to Pokemosh Group Up**_

* * *

 **Select your character**

 _An arrow was moving around as it selected Ian, Anthony and Lazercorn_

 **Game starting. Please wait…**

* * *

"What is up everybody? Welcome to the first episode of Pokemosh Group Up." Lazercorn announced.

"This is the one show where some of the crew members of Pokemosh get together and play video games for fun." Ian added.

"And tonight, we're going to play a game that everybody loves." Anthony stated.

"SUPER SMASH BROS!"

* * *

 _A Smash Ball appears at the center of the screen as Mario breaks it and unleashed his Final Smash at the screen._

* * *

"So normally, this would be having fun and all, but we're just going to be a little competitive today and fight each other. We'll have 2 lives, no items, and all omega stages." Lazercorn announced.

"And also, you have to switch characters after each game. So you can't use the same character over and over like a cheap knockoff." Anthony added to the rules.

"Cheap knockoff? What is this, lightsabers from Star Wars and laser blades from Halo?" Ian asked.

"Aside from the unintentional reference, let's do this!" Lazercorn shouted excitedly.

* * *

 _Ian walks up to the field, holding a Bone Rush in his hand as he twirls the bone around and points it at the screen._

 _On the other side, Anthony jumps out from the shadows of a tree as his silhouette was seen in the moon until he lands on the ground and sharpens his claws._

 **Ian vs Anthony**

* * *

"I am going to be Dark Pit." Ian announced in a dramatic voice.

"And I'll be Bowser Jr." Anthony stated.

"And I'll MC this match. Get used to my commentary people." Lazercorn said, wearing headphones with a microphone.

"Let's get this battle stage ready to rumble." Ian stated, waving his arms around.

The omega stage was Midgar from Final Fantasy VII.

* * *

 **3….2….1….GO!**

"Here we go. Take this Anthony!" Ian went to attack Anthony with a dash attack, but Anthony blocks it and used Bowser Jr's Clown Car and run into Dark Pit.

"Haha, take that Ian." Anthony then went to punch Dark Pit and punches him repeatedly with the boxing gloves.

"Man. I should have gone with my own species first. This sucks." Ian complained as Bowser Jr punched Dark Pit hard, blowing him back a bit.

"Get over here!" Ian shouted as Dark Pit grabbed Bowser Jr.

 **Scorpion: GET OVER HERE!**

"Yeah! Sliced to your dome." Ian said as Dark Pit slashed Bowser Jr forward and then went for a Electro Arm attack, but Bowser Jr blocked and hits Dark Pit with a cannon ball.

"Oh you suck." Anthony laughed after what Ian said.

"Looks like Ian is having a hard time against Anthony as playing Bowser Jr is really getting on Ian's nerves. Bowser Jr is one of Anthony's mains, so best watch it." Lazercorn announced like how a WWE announcer does it.

"What are you?" Ian asked Lazercorn, concentrate on the brawl.

"Just a Shiny Keldeo with a job as an MC in this match. Get used to it!" Lazercorn shouted in Ian's ear, startling the said Lucario while amusing Anthony.

"Man, you are loud Lazercorn." Ian complained as Dark Pit slashed Bowser Jr with his bow, almost knocking him offscreen.

"I'm gonna run you over." Anthony stated.

"No you're not." Ian exclaimed.

 _Bowser Jr formed wheels on his Junior Clown Car and runs over Dark Pit._

"You ran me over." Ian said bluntly as Dark Pit went for an Electro Arm, but Bowser Jr used his power drills to counter and hit Dark Pit off screen.

"Ian lost one life, but he can make a comeback against Anthony in order to win." Lazercorn announced excitedly.

 _Dark Pit jumps off the hover pad and drops towards Bowser Jr and slashes him, making Bowser Jr go airborne. Then Dark Pit triple slashed Bowser Jr and knocks him off screen._

"Oh you got me." Anthony laughed.

"That's one life down for you Anthony." Ian stated.

"It's down to the wire with each player having only one life left. Will Ian beat Anthony or will Anthony gain the victory?" Lazercorn asked, in which Ian pushed Lazercorn off the couch and make him crash on the ground.

"The rage is real." Lazercorn laughed.

 _Dark Pit went to shoot dark arrows at Bowser Jr, but he blocked the bows and fired a cannon ball, but Dark Pit reflected it with his Guardian Orbitars, hitting Bowser Jr._

"Ian is going all out to defeat Anthony. With those Guardian Orbitars, he can reflect anything that stands in his way, but he can't keep those up forever." Lazercorn announced, which again Ian pushed Lazercorn off the couch.

"Take this Anthony!" Ian shouted as Dark Pit hits Bowser Jr with the Electroshock Arm.

"That didn't kill me." Anthony stated.

"I KNOW THAT!" Ian yells in frustration.

 _Bowser Jr went to ram Dark Pit with the Junior Clown Car, but Dark Pit dodged and shot a dark arrow at him. Bowser Jr then grabs Dark Pit and throws him, then hitting him with the drills, making him off screen._

"Awww!"

"Yes! Eat that Ian!" Anthony shouted in excitement.

"Damn it all." Ian crossed his arms.

"And it looks like Anthony was able to defeat Ian with a slick blow. That was an amazing match you two did." Lazercorn announced.

"I'm tired of this. Just fight me Lazercorn! I bet I can beat you in Smash Bros." Ian declared, sounding determined.

"Guess I'm MCing this match." Anthony stated.

* * *

 _Lazercorn came out of a bush with a Hydro Pump boost and lands on the ground with a drift. He smiles and raises his Secret Sword high_

 _On the other side, Ian was spinning his Bone Rush and stabs it into the ground. Then he jumps and lands his right foot on the top of the bone and holds an Aura Sphere in his hands_

 **Lazercorn vs Ian**

* * *

"I'll be the best of the best in swordplay, Ike." Lazercorn announced as he picks Ike.

"And I'll be my own species, Lucario!" Ian announced as he picks Lucario.

"Nobody would be surprised to know that you, of all the Lucarios in the world, would pick yourself." Anthony stated, wearing headphones with a microphone.

"Shut up Anthony. I can push you off this couch the same way I did with Lazercorn." Ian stated.

"If you say so." Anthony chuckled.

The omega stage was Final Destination.

* * *

 **3….2….1….GO!**

"Eat this Ian!" Lazercorn shouted as Ike rushed to Lucario and slashed him, but Lucario counted.

"You always start with a dash attack against me. When are you going to learn that I'll always counter you?" Ian asked.

"Never!" Lazercorn shouted in excitement.

 _Ike then went to dash at Lucario, but Lucario dodged and used Force Palm, damaging Ike a little. Ike then jumps and downward slashed Lucario_

 _Lucario then charged up an Aura Sphere and blocked Ike's Eruption attack_

"I feel like I'm watching Death Battle." Anthony stated.

"You wish you can watch Death Battle right now." Ian uttered comically as Lucario punched and kicked Ike.

"Ian, what the hell? You and your karate moves!" Lazercorn shouted.

"I don't even know karate." Ian stated.

"You know martial arts. That's what you know." Anthony mentioned.

"That I do know." Ian affirmed.

 _Ike hit Lucario with heavy blows, dealing lots of damage to Lucario. Lucario lands on his feet and used Aura Sphere, hitting Ike and blowing him back_

"Damn. I forgot. The more you take damage, the more powerful you get." Lazercorn pointed out.

"If only that was in the Pokémon games, then this would be very effective." Anthony said.

"I would dominate!" Ian blurted out.

 _Lucario grabs Ike and used Force Palm, knocking him back. Then Lucario jumps towards Ike and kicks him off screen, amd uses Extreme Speed to get back on the platform_

"You little sneak!" Lazercorn shouted in frustration.

"Looks like Ian is kick-starting the match by wasting Lazercorn's first life. Can Lazercorn turn this around or will he fail?" Anthony asked and chuckled.

"Kick-starting? What the hell is that?" Ian asked.

"Just something I came up with." Anthony answered.

 _Ike jumps off the floating platform and went to downward slash Lucario, but he dodged and forward smashed him_

 _Ike then dash slashed Lucario and hit him with Eruption_

"Ooh. Maybe Lazercorn can turn this around." Anthony stated.

 _Lucario then grabs Ike and used Force Palm. Then he punched and kicked Ike to deal damage before using Aura Sphere_

 _Ike used Aether, hitting Lucario with his sword and slamming it on him_

"Oh boy. Lazercorn is bringing his A game, until now."

 _Lucario forward smashed Ike with full charge, knocking him offscreen_

"Man! I only lasted 30 seconds after respawning!" Lazercorn shouted.

"Good game buddy. Good game." Anthony congratulate Ian.

"Hey don't sweat it, Lazercorn. Maybe you can beat Anthony." Ian stated.

"Yes! Bring it on Anthony! I want to teach you a lesson!" Lazercorn shouted with confidence.

"Now I see why they call you insane. Alrighty then. I'll fight." Anthony stated.

"Let's do this!" Lazercorn shouted.

* * *

 _Lazercorn fell from the sky and lands on Jovenshire with a thud. He then jumps off while Joven shakes his head and walks away, giving Lazercorn a stare_

 _On the other side, Anthony was on top of a tree with the moon behind him. Then he jumps off the tree and lands on the ground like a superhero_

 **Lazercorn vs Anthony**

* * *

"I'll be the MC of this final match." Ian announced and puts on the headphones with a microphone.

"I call Shulk, because I'm gonna Monado Bust your ego." Lazercorn stated.

"Ohhhhhh!" Ian shouted in excitement.

"That actually hurt my ego." Anthony said in humor.

"I be the King of the Koopas for this final battle." Anthony announced.

"Shulk vs Bowser. The epic fantasy battle of our dreams is here." Ian announced.

"Interesting enough, in the Shulk reveal trailer, Shulk did use a Backslash on Bowser and I am ready for this battle." Anthony stated.

"Hope you're ready." Lazercorn said, smiling.

The omega stage was Gaur Plains from Xenoblade Chronicles.

* * *

 **3….2….1….GO!**

 _Shulk activated Monado Buster and went to hit Bowser, but Bowser dodged and punched Shulk_

"Darn it! How did you see that?" Lazercorn asked.

"Because I know you, Kevin." Anthony answered.

"Don't you dare say my given name, Anthony!" Lazercorn shouts, chuckling a bit while Ian was laughing.

 _Bowser went to use his Fire Breath at Shulk, but Shulk countered and hits Bowser with his Visions._

"Counter! Eat that, Anthony!" Lazercorn shouts.

"Nope." Anthony laughed.

 _Bowser grabs Shulk and body slams him, causing lots of damage._

"Oh come on Anthony. Let me win for once." Lazercorn complained as Shulk tried to use Backslash on Bowser, but he avoided the attack.

"No way you'll hit me like that. You'll have to try harder." Anthony stated in a voice imitation of Xord.

"Don't talk like Xord in front of me. Eat this!" Lazercorn shouts as he grabbed Bowser and front throws him.

"Wow. And I thought I would be angry when I lose to Anthony. Lazercorn, you'll have to try your best to beat Anthony." Ian stated.

"SHUT UP IAN AND LET ME FOCUS!" Lazercorn angrily yells while Ian just chuckled a bit.

"Gamer Rage." Anthony exclaimed.

 _Bowser went to dropkick Shulk, but Shulk countered with his Visions, knocking Bowser offscreen._

"Anthony lost one life. One more and Lazercorn wins." Ian announced.

"Unless I do this." Anthony then makes Bowser do a Bowser Bomb, also knocking Shulk offscreen.

"OH COME ON!" Lazercorn yelled angrily.

"It's tied now. Who will win this match?" Ian asked.

 _Shulk came in a pod and does a Backslash on Bowser, ironically hitting his back which dealt a lot of damage._

"Wow. Lazercorn might actually win this. Go Shulk." Ian cheered.

 _Bowser punched Shulk twice and then grabs him and body slams him._

 _Shulk then activates Monado Buster and attacks power with a forward smash, dealing lots of damage._

"Bowser is gonna get what's coming to him. Unless Bowser finds a way to actually fight back." Ian stated.

"Oh I got my comeback alright." Anthony stated as Bowser jumps off the ground and does a Bowser Bomb, but Shulk counters with his Visions and knocks Bowser offscreen.

"OOOOOOOHHHHH! THE FUTURE HAS BEEN CHANGED! LAZERCORN GAINS THE VICTORY!" Ian yells excitedly.

 **Shulk: I see it. A vision!**

"Eat that Anthony! Eat that!" Lazercorn shouted excitedly.

"Wow. You sure did got me right there." Anthony laughs.

"And there we go guys. That is all the matches we have for this episode of Pokemosh Group Up." Ian announced.

"If you guys have a suggestion of what game we should play next, let us know in the reviews and we'll get to it." Anthony stated.

"Unless it's another game that involves being competitive, in which case, do it!" Lazercorn shouts excitedly.

"Alright. See you guys next time. BYE!"

* * *

 _ **A/N: Remember guys, Pokemosh Games will be inactive for a little while. So until then, you can check out some of my other stories if you feel so, or check out Adorably Tiny's stories on Wattpad.**_

* * *

 _(Super Mario Bros Game Over theme)_

 _ **Game Over**_

* * *

 **Pokemosh Group Up**

 _Bowser and Lucario were fighting it off as Bowser did a Bowser Bomb, but Shulk counters it with his Visions and attacks both Lucario and Bowser._

 _In the background, Lazercorn was cheering for Shulk while Ian was motioning Lucario's movements and Anthony was shouting at Bowser to keep up the battle_


	7. Epic Robots (Pokémon Countdown)

_A number board was counting down from a large number to a small number as Jovenshire jumped from behind the number board with a list as Sohinki and Lazercorn appeared beside Joven and looked at the list and nods._

 _The rest of the Pokemosh Crew appeared at the top of the number board as Ian stabbed through the board with Bone Rush and splits it open, revealing in red letters,_

 _ **Pokémon Countdown**_

* * *

"Alright everyone. We are back and we are ready for one of my favorite shows we have on Pokemosh Games, Pokémon Countdown. The show where three of us members talk about our favorite characters in a certain subject. And for today, since November is the month of Genesect for the 20th anniversary of Pokémon, we thought we can be talking about really cool robots and machines in the video game world," Sohinki explained with a big grin on his face as he adjusted his hoodie.

"So starting off, this is one of my favorite robots in video games to date, and that is Omega from the Sonic series. To think, Omega is a pretty cool looking robot. He can do all sorts of things to help his allies. Take Sonic Heroes from one example. He's the power type in Team Dark, and not only that, but he's a powerful robot and the only robot that Sonic didn't destroy."

 _Omega aims his arms at the egg robots and shoots at them with missiles, destroying them._

"Omega is one of the most powerful robots in the all of Mobius," Sohinki said.

* * *

 **Countdown: 9….8**

"One robot that is pretty cool in my eyes has to be Metal Face in Xenoblade Chronicles. Just his design is cool looking, he's intimidating at first sight, and he is capable of outsmarting you in all angels and counters them. The cannon on his back may be one thing, but those claws are another," Lazercorn explained.

 **Metal Face: Hope I'm not interrupting.**

 **Metal Face: Her screams were music to my ears as my claws sliced right through her soft flesh, like a hot knife through butter! *Laughs***

"That's honestly all the quotes for Metal Face I can give you, but yeah. Even what he says proves how intimidating he can be. And his attacks can do a lot of damage to you. So if you're playing Xenoblade and you face this guy, be prepared for what's coming," Lazercorn warned.

* * *

 **Countdown: 8….7**

"Okay, so Sohinki mentioned Omega, and Lazercorn talked about Metal Face. Hm….I think I can talk about this guy. Lewis Legend from Lollipop Chainsaw. Okay, Lewis isn't a robot, he's a zombie. But it's his motorcycle that's the robot in hand. Technically speaking, a mechanical elephant," Joven started.

"It's a mech. Mechs aren't robots with brains. They are literally controlled by humans!" Lazercorn shouts from off-camera.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Okay, maybe Lazercorn does have a point, but still. It's cool looking for two reasons. One, it's literally an elephant mech."

 **Lewis Legend: ELEPHANT ROCK! Sorry to keep you waiting…**

 _The elephant mech roars like an actual elephant as it whirled its buzz saw hands._

"Not only that, but even if it's legs are broken off, it'll be back into a motorcycle with the elephant head. And if the head's broken off, it still functions and throws all kinds of attacks. Bombs, flaming missiles, mimes, everything. It's insane. Lewis definitely does have an awesome ride when it comes to this mechanical beast," Joven explained until he was blown away by a flaming missile.

* * *

 **Countdown: 7….6**

"Can we look back to Super Mario Galaxy and say how amazing Megaleg is?" Sohinki asked.

 _An alarm blared as rumbling surrounds Mario. Mario looks up to see Megaleg, a giant three-legged robot with cannons attached, headlights for eyes and a pod holding in the Grand Star._

"First of all, yeah. This is the first Bowser boss in Super Mario Galaxy, and the easiest. But can we look at how awesome it is? It's big. Really big. And it is like, armed with so many Bullet Bill cannons, along with the fact that it can crush you if you're not careful. Sure, like I said before, Megaleg is the easiest world boss in the game, but it's design is so cool looking. Bowser must be proud of this creation," Sohinki explained.

* * *

 **Countdown: 6….5**

"Another robot I want to look at is definitely….okay, I have to say it, but that rapping drill robot from Skylanders Giants. I'm sorry to mention Skylanders, but you got to admit that the robot is catchy," Lazercorn said.

"Also, Drill X is a tough challenge if you're not using a Giant, or not using the cheap Drobot. I died five times against him and it was annoying. His attacks do a lot of damage to you. He can slam his drill, summon laser beams, have minions fighting for him that are distracting, this thing is a destroyer trying to destroy you."

 **Drill X: It's the end of the track, Skylander!  
This drill-bot is on the scene!  
I'll knock you forward and back  
with a robo attack  
'cause you're messing with the wrong machine!**

* * *

 **Countdown: 5….4**

"I don't know if I should really count this one because she's not released yet, but heck? Why not talk about Magearna?" Joven asked.

 _Magearna aims her arm at a Garchomp as her arm opened up and fired a Fleur Cannon, defeating Garchomp easily._

"I get it. Magearna isn't out yet and you can't get her yet, but you have to admire that this robot is awesome. Not only that, but doesn't she look kinda like a maid? I know that's a bit weird to ask, but she kinda does. Anyway, the idea of humans building Magearna is kinda strange and creepy, but at the same time, it's awesome. I like how she's designed, her signature move, and the story behind her. It's really great and I'm kinda jealous," Joven explained.

* * *

 **Countdown: 4….3**

"So my last robot on my list, let's take a look at Megaman. Okay, I don't know if you would really count Megaman as a robot, but I kinda do. He can do all kinds of robotic things like a fire blade, he has a blaster, a knuckle buster, a leaf shield, can set up sticky bombs, throw gears, freeze rounds, pretty much every upgrade he can get. It's pretty cool to see, and no wonder he is in Smash Bros," Sohinki explained, then gets blown away by a knuckle buster.

* * *

 **Countdown: 3….2**

"Would a supercomputer count as a robot? 'Cause I want to talk about Star Dream, from Kirby Planet Robobot. Now first of all, the Star Dream boss fight is a new step up from Kirby. Taking a page from Star Fox and adding it to a boss fight is a great idea. Star Dream is a pretty tough boss if you haven't experienced Star Fox on the 3DS. Also, the rematch, which is harder, has a much bigger strategy that is really hard to memorize, especially if you're fighting Star Dream Soul OS," Lazercorn explained.

 _Star Dream made portals appear as robots and lasers blasted out from them while Kirby and Meta Knight drives the Halbert to dodge the incoming attacks._

* * *

 **Countdown: 2….1**

"We couldn't stop this robot talk on our first episode without mentioning R.O.B. The first ever robot in video games, and kinda the lamest. But Smash Bros fixed all of that, kinda. Anyway, our Robotic Operating Buddy, or R.O.B. for short, started off as a video game peripheral for the Super Nintendo, but they never made any games for him. Then Smash Bros stepped up and made R.O.B. a playable character, and I hate fighting this thing when somebody plays him. He is so OP before Cloud stepped up and destroyed the Smash Bros roster. But R.O.B. is awesome," Jovenshire explained excitedly.

 _R.O.B. destroys the Smash Ball and fired a barrage of lasers at Mario, Megaman, and Pac-Man, knocking them all away off screen. Then he dances the robot._

"I know he is powerful, but he's adorable. Look at him! He can destroy you in Smash Bros!" Joven shouted excitedly.

* * *

 **Countdown: 1…0!**

 **A wired bomb appears on screen and explodes!**

* * *

"Well that's it for Pokémon Countdown. We are curious to know what your favorite video game robots are. You can let us know in your review and have a nice day," Sohinki smiled before waving at the camera, "See you next time!"

Sohinki then gets hit by a Fleur Cannon before the camera turns off.

* * *

 **Pokémon Countdown**

 _Sohinki, Jovenshire and Lazercorn were standing in front of all the robots featured on their list before both sides rushed towards each other and clashed. Then a timer appears on the screen and stops at zero, before exploding into pieces_


	8. Woeful Victini reaction (Monado Bonus)

_The Monado was stuck on the ground until it started glowing blue. Then it was taken out of the ground, flipping in the air until Shulk catches it._

 **MONADO BONUS!**

* * *

"Hello everybody. Jovenshire here, and I have Mari and Lazercorn with me for our first episode of Monado Bonus," Joven announced.

"This is the only show where we can do whatever the heck we want during our spare time. So what are we doing?" Lazercorn asked.

"I'm glad you asked. Three months ago was the Angry Bug Show's Victini month review. The fanfic he reviewed was called 'Woeful Victini,'" Joven announced.

"Oh god. That crappy fanfiction?" Mari asked with disbelief.

"I can think of worse fanfictions," Lazercorn said.

"If you say Yoshizilla, we all know how bad his very recent fanfictions are for the better. So don't even dare say it because we're getting off track here," Joven stated, looking annoyed.

"Okay okay," Lazercorn said.

"Anyway, what Joven is trying to say is that Genesect reviewed 'Woeful Victini' and our friend, Sohinki, was a special guest on the show. What happened there, you may ask if you haven't seen it. We'll be glad to show you….because we're doing a reaction video on it," Mari announced, rubbing her left arm.

"Hey? This is for both Genesect and Timothy," Joven said.

"I'm actually glad we can call Sohinki his real name because he's not here to yell at us about it," Lazercorn laughed a bit.

"Yeah. Timothy is Sohinki's real name if you guys haven't seen the end Legend of Zelda Rap parody episode on Pokemosh. Either way, you guys probably know our real names by this point," Joven mentioned.

"Enough of this talk show business. Let's just get started with the episode!" Lazercorn shouts excitedly.

"Wait. Before we do, a bit of some full disclosure here. Before any of you guys even ask, YES! Yes, we do have permission by DragonNiro himself to make this reaction video, probably behind Genesect's back," Joven chuckled a bit.

"Mostly, we asked Virizion to ask DragonNiro to do this reaction video with his permission," Mari added, "So now let's get started."

* * *

 _It was an average day at DragonNiro's office. The said author was out (per usual), Darkrai was reading something manga related, Intoxiquer is asleep on the ceiling and Genesect was playing Undertale…..and getting salty over it._

* * *

"SALT!" Lazercorn yells, startling Mari and Joven.

"What the hell, Lazercorn?!" Mari shouts angrily, holding her head.

"What? Genesect's is getting salty about failing in Undertale," Lazercorn pointed out.

"We know!" Joven shouts angrily.

* * *

 _Both Darkrai and Intoxiquer aren't paying attention, ignoring Genesect by wearing earmuffs. They've gotten used to Genesect yelling while playing video games. Hence the earmuffs they're wearing._

* * *

"I can imagine Genesect playing Dark Souls and getting really frustrated about it," Lazercorn said.

"If he played Dark Souls, Pitch Black and the X-Bat will never hear the end of it," Mari said.

* * *

 _Suddenly, a knock on the door was heard by Genesect. Confused and frowning because of this, the said bug quits his game and walked over to the door. Opening the door, Genesect is taken aback as Victini is there, floating in the doorway._

" _Victini? What are you doing here?" Genesect questioned, confused by this. "And how did you find this place?!"_

 _The Victini frowned himself, crossing his arms. "No, I'm not Victini!" he replied, annoyed by this. Genesect looked up and down at the Victini in the doorway._

" _You look like a Victini to me, mate."_

* * *

"If Sohinki said, 'I'm not that Victini you know,' then Genesect would understand a little better," Lazercorn said, chuckling.

"Yeah. Sohinki needs to be more clear on what he's saying," Joven laughs, as well as Lazercorn and Mari.

"Oh wait, doesn't Sohinki always wear that orange hoodie he has?" Mari asked.

"He forgot his hoodie?" Lazercorn then collapsed on the ground and laughs even more, "Wow, no wonder Genesect got confused!"

Joven chuckled and said, "Moving on…"

* * *

 _The Victini sighed, looking even more annoyed by this. "I'm Sohinki the Victini! I'm one of Lazercorn's friends!"_

* * *

"BEST FRIENDS, TIMOTHY!" Lazercorn yells, getting a kick out of yelling out of nowhere.

"I think Genesect's show is rubbing on Lazercorn's psyche," Joven stated.

"Why bother? He's nuts to begin with," Mari giggled after saying that.

* * *

" _That shiny Keldeo that took me from my holiday to go on that chat show on Meloetta the Chick?" Genesect questioned again, with Sohinki nodding. With a pause, Genesect thought his next question carefully. "...Why are you here, anyway? How did you find this place, anyway?"_

 _Sohinki pulled out a piece of paper and looked at intently. "Hmm….. I dunno….. Virizion 2.6 have me this letter and suddenly I was here…." Sohinki remarked, confused. "I don't know how he even did that….. All I know is that both my author and yours agreed for me to review a fic with you."_

* * *

"IT'S MAGIC, SOHINKI!" Lazercorn yells from nowhere, startling Joven and Mari.

"Will you shut up?!" Mari shouts angrily.

"Let's just skip ahead and move on," Joven said as he does so.

* * *

" _Hello everyone!" Genesect declared excitedly as the camera came on, with a glasses-wearing Victini-_ _ **(Record Scratch sounds)**_

* * *

"What?" Joven questioned, while Mari and Lazercorn were laughing in the background.

"Sohinki looks so stupid wearing those glasses!" Lazercorn shouts as he and Mari continues laughing.

"Moving on…"

* * *

" _Wait, why am I wearing glasses?" Sohinki questioned, trying to pry the said spectacles from his face. Genesect turned with a grin._

* * *

"Why are you wearing glasses Sohinki?" Mari asked, but then falls on the ground, laughing.

"MOVING ON!"

* * *

" _Anyway, we're reviewing a fic called 'Woeful Victini'! What do you think of the title, Sohinki?"_

 _The said glasses-wearing Victini itched his face in confusion. "Well, I don't really know. I don't actually read fan-fiction that much, but I think it will be good."_

* * *

 **(Buzzer sounds)**

"WRONG!" The three crew members shouts out.

* * *

" _WELL DON'T JUDGE A FIC BY IT'S TITLE, OR COVER!" Genesect suddenly yells out, surprising Sohinki very much._

" _WHAT COVER? IT'S A FANFICTION, YOU DOLT! AND WHY ARE WE SHOUTING?!" Sohinki yelled out angrily-_

* * *

 **Max Thunderman: IMPACT!**

* * *

 _-Suddenly, a flap of wings was heard, and Intoxiquer appeared._

" _IT'S A COMMON OCCURRENCE! THERE'S NOT ONE REVIEW WHERE THERE HASN'T BEEN ANY SHOUTING!" The said Crobat yelled out comically before flying away. Sohinki frowned but decided to ignore that._

* * *

"Can we just be honest and say that Sohinki, for once in his life, looked so stupid on live camera?" Lazercorn asked, chuckling a bit.

"Yes!" Mari and Joven answered with a shout.

"Good, we're on the same page then," Lazercorn then grins.

* * *

 _Once upon a time, there was a cute little legendary Pokemon named Victini. He lived with a king of who he adores. But in one fateful day, war broke out and he and the king had to find someplace safe. They found a castle to keep strangers out and be protected from harm. But for some reason, it backfired, trapping him inside. The king tried to take Victini with him, but the barrier isn't allowing the legendary Pokemon to leave._

* * *

" _So…..the start of this fanfiction starts out by recounting the events of the fourteenth Pokémon movie?" Sohinki questioned, rather confused by this. "I don't read fan-fiction THAT much but I do know that's a bit weird."_

 _Genesect nodded, seriously. "Yeah. It would be fine if the opening to this was a bit more serious and went into detail on how the war was. This….is just a bit too cutesy in my opinion."_

 _Sohinki shrugged casually. "It can't be THAT cute!"_

* * *

 **Mettaton: Oooh, I'm just warming up!**

* * *

 _Victini's favorite food to munch on is macarons. They are so yummy, and multicolored! They remind him of seeing rainbows in the sky._

* * *

" _And I stand correct….." Sohinki remarked, surprised by this. "If this was a video game, I wouldn't play it. This is too cute for my taste…."_

" _Personally, I prefer puzzle games." Genesect jumped in, calmly._

 _ **Papyrus: PUZZLES!**_

* * *

"Guess we're not the only ones making Undertale quotes," Joven chuckled after seeing the reference.

Lazercorn pulls out a MP3 player and plays "Nyeh Heh Heh" with a speaker connected to it.

"You just had to do it, do you?" Joven reluctantly asked.

"You bet!" Lazercorn shouts.

"Where's Mari?" Joven asked.

"Oh, she's outside."

"Why?"

"To scream in excitement for the reference," Lazercorn answered.

"Of course," Joven turns back to his laptop and unpaused the review.

* * *

 _Decades have passed and the king had passed away. Victini was reduced to tears, weeping in front of the deceased royal. It's now up to Victini to protect the precious castle of whom they called home._

* * *

" _I'm not weeping in tears, Sohinki." Genesect bluntly remarked, annoyed by the lack of detail. "There's not enough detail here to make feel sorry for Victini here! This is just PLAIN lazy!"_

 _Sohinki nodded, frowning sourly. "Yeah, like E.A's games!"_

* * *

 **PhantomStrider: Huh….Interesting.**

* * *

 _A couple centuries later, Victini can hear hoofsteps from a mile away._

* * *

"Wow. That was really bad," Lazercorn cringed.

"I think this is cringe worthy enough. Can we end this?" Mari asked.

"If you guys didn't want to do this, why did you agree to this then?" Joven asked back.

"You didn't tell us that 'Woeful Victini' was going to be reviewed!" Mari and Lazercorn shouts angrily.

"WELL YOU SHOULD HAVE ASKED!" Joven yells back.

* * *

" _Oh GOODNESS DAMN IT!" Genesect yelled out angrily, surprising Sohinki a lot. Picking up a nearby table then throwing off screen with a loud crash, Genesect snarled. "IT'S A STUPID SCRIPT STORY!"_

 _Sohinki is taken aback by this. "Wait, what's wrong with a story like this?" he asked, confused by this._

" _A script story is SO BAD!" Genesect replied furiously, scowling madly. "It's a type of story that anyone can do but it looks SO lazy and there's hardly any details on what's happening, what the characters are feeling and doing! It just makes the author look bad on how lazy they are!"_

 _Sohinki nodded, clicking his fingers to produce a flame. "I'm ready to burn this story."_

* * *

"Okay okay, we get it. Script stories are lazy, sure. But to be frank, not ALL of them are bad," Joven admits.

"Well….yeah, you have a point. There are some screenplay stories that have good plot points and character, despite the lack of action," Mari states.

"'Woeful Victini' isn't one of them," Lazercorn added.

"No kidding," both Mari and Joven said.

* * *

 _Keldeo: Did you ever eat something before we left?_

 _Meloetta: *sigh* No. I didn't_

 _Keldeo: That's why you shouldn't skip a morning meal._

* * *

"Why does **that** Meloetta and Keldeo remind me so much of Yoshizilla's Meloetta and Keldeo?" Lazercorn asked.

"No idea," Mari and Joven answered.

* * *

" _Silly Keldeo!" Sohinki uttered out loud. "Trixs are for kids!"_

 _Genesect just gave Sohinki a weird-look._

* * *

"How does that joke fit the happening of Keldeo telling Meloetta to not skip a meal?" Lazercorn asked.

"It doesn't, unless he ate Trix for breakfast," Joven chuckled.

"I bet he did," Mari added.

* * *

 _Meloetta: As a colt like you whose a Sword of Justice, I'm sure you'll find something._

 _As Meloetta is riding horseback on Keldeo, they find a macaron._

 _Keldeo: Ooh, a macaron_

 _Keldeo eats the macaron._

* * *

" _Ughh…" Genesect groaned, collapsing onto the floor. "So plain lazy with the details….."_

 _Meanwhile, Sohinki found a bunch of copies of script stories and decided to set them alight. With a click of his fingers, the stories were set alight. "MY PASSION IS ALIVE!" The glasses-wearing Victini yelled out triumphantly. "I FEEL MORE CREATIVE AS THESE STORIES BURN TO THE ASHES OF WHAT THEY DESERVE! NGAHHH!"_

* * *

Off camera, you can hear banging and laughing coming from another room as Mari came back on camera, trying her best not to laugh, as she turned the camera to Joven, who was laughing while Lazercorn was banging his head on the wall hysterically.

"You have got to be kidding me right now, Sohinki! Since when did you suddenly turn into Undyne?" Mari asked, still trying not to laugh.

"Unless that's Timothy's soul-"

"Timothy as in, the Victini Creepypasta just to let you guys know," Mari mentioned,

"Right. So unless that's Timothy's soul taking control of Sohinki and him burning paper with a passion, there is no way Sohinki's going to live this down," Joven said, laughing.

"NOPE!" Lazercorn yelled.

* * *

 _Meloetta: Hey! I needed that!_

 _Keldeo: Finders, keepers; Losers, weepers!_

 _Meloetta: Oh, why you- Hey, there's a cute little Pokemon ahead of us!_

* * *

 _Skit Starts:_

 _Joven, Lazercorn and Mari suddenly appeared in front of Keldeo and Meloetta with Joven holding a bag of tomatoes as the three members of the Pokemosh Crew reached into the bag and throws the tomatoes at Keldeo and Meloetta, making them buried under the piles and piles of tomatoes_ _ **.**_

* * *

 _Keldeo: Let's go!_

 _As Keldeo gallops his way towards Victini, they stop before the tree_

 _Victini: Meloetta! Keldeo! It's nice to see you again since before the war._

* * *

" _Wait, Meloetta, Keldeo, and the guy who was the first of my species knew each other in the war?!" Sohinki jumped up and in, confused by this. "Why was this explained earlier?"_

" _That's the problem with bad stories….." Genesect goes, sluggishly. "They….never explain anything….."_

* * *

"Could we ignore how they met in a war and ask about what just happened in the story first? I mean, what the hell am I looking at?" Lazercorn asked.

"Garbage," Mari and Joven simply answered.

"Oh yeah."

* * *

" _More tragic backstory that isn't explain enough in detail! That's always great!" Genesect remarked sarcastically whilst grinning. Sohinki just simply face palmed._

* * *

 _Meloetta: It was amazing to live with someone like him. I used to live at a temple all my life until it got submerged underwater._

 _Victini: Oh…_

* * *

"Submerged underwater because you made it do that, ya freaking idiot!" Joven shouted in anger, "Did this author even watch Unova's Survival Crisis? Ridley literally says that Meloetta sealed the temple underwater. Learn the facts!"

"Moving on," Mari said as she unpaused the review.

* * *

" _And with that, and without any more detail, Keldeo leaves the story!" Genesect concluded more sarcastically for Keldeo's character arc. "I REALLY enjoyed Keldeo's character's arc here! He seems more heroic then the canon one!"_

 _Sohinki simply chuckled._

* * *

"That Keldeo in this really does look and act familiar to Yoshizilla's Keldeo. I mean, really?" Lazercorn asked.

"Wait, where's Joven?" Mari asked.

 **Meanwhile, outside Castle Mariano and in the Moor of Icirrus,**

"OH FOR CRYING OUT FREAKING LOUD!" Joven screamed as he lifts up a giant rock and throws it to who knows where.

* * *

 _Victini: Wow. You're so nice._

 _Meloetta: Thank you! But I loved you more than him. But then we lost touch since the war. Now, we're back, and it's so nice to see you again._

* * *

" _More meaningful dialogue going into the story!" Sohinki exclaimed sarcastically as Genesect laughed in the background._

* * *

"Sarcasm overload, everyone. Sarcasm overload," Lazercorn laughed.

"I wonder what's gonna happen next," Joven said, with as much sarcasm as he could.

* * *

 _Meloetta: ...and that's the story of our lives. And that's why I love you!_

* * *

 **One Direction: The story of my life**

"You seriously did not just do that," Mari said.

"Every…one…I have seen…has done this joke," Joven answered, "And I mean everyone!"

"But what makes you do it?" Lazercorn asked.

"SHUT UP AND LET'S CONTINUE!"

* * *

 _Victini: I love you too! It's a pleasure to be back!_

 _Meloetta: Yes and we will be bestest soulmates for life. Whadda you say?_

* * *

 **Joe Santagato: You freaking idiot**

* * *

"' _Bestest' isn't a REAL word!" Genesect stated, rather annoyed while Sohinki just groaned in response of how terrible the story is so far._

* * *

"Genesect is right. We say all kinds of stupid words and add the 'est' at the end like it means something. Like, what the hell?" Joven asked.

"Yadda yadda yadda, we get it already Joven. Move along already," Lazercorn said with boredom.

* * *

 _Victini: Yeah, we might, but…_

 _Meloetta: What is it?_

 _Victini: There's something I have to tell you…_

 _Meloetta: Tell me…_

 _Victini: It's that…-_

* * *

 **Bad News Barrett: I'm afraid I got some bad news!**

"We had too before this next line," The three crew members mentioned.

* * *

 _-*inhale* I'm more interested in men than women._

 _Meloetta: WHAT?!_

* * *

 _Genesect and Sohinki blinked in confusion. The said Bug turned to the glasses-wearing Victini who looked very confused by this. "Is that shocking for you?" Genesect questioned, unsure on how to respond to this. "Because I'm not finding it shocking."_

 _Sohinki shrugged, casually. "To be honest, I play a lot of video games with the Pokemosh Games crew." The glasses-wearing Sohinki replied, calmly. "I've seen a lot of plot twists within games I've played, and someone coming out as gay…..isn't really shocking to me. What would be shocking now is that Victini turns into a zombie, or starts singing for some reason. This...isn't a good plot twist."_

 _Genesect nodded. "Exactly my thoughts, apart from the video games part. Switch out that for fan-fictions and there you go."_

* * *

"I would have to argue with that. Even if that Victini turns into a zombie, or just randomly sings out of nowhere wouldn't do much of anything to change what Victini told Meloetta. Because….hey Joven, want to help me out with this?" Mari asked.

"What Mari is saying is that no matter if you change the pace, or make up another plot twist, it wouldn't change the fact that Victini told Meloetta that he's gay. It doesn't even matter if a giant dragon flies down, or you pull off some RWBY crap into your story, it wouldn't do anything. Like, literally nothing," Joven explained.

"Yeah. Also, the twist was honestly expected. I mean, can anyone literally say that they didn't see this coming?" Lazercorn asked.

 **Dr. Robotnik: NO!**

* * *

 _Victini: It's true. One time women were following and I wasn't interested in them._

* * *

 **Joe Santagato: And here we freaking go…**

* * *

 _Meloetta: I don't believe it! We both kissed and up to each other for the first time since the war, and then you tell me that you don't like women? How sexist of you!_

* * *

"How exactly? How is that sexist? He's not insulting women. He isn't saying 'women are nothing but house workers and money spenders,'" Mari said in a mocking tone of Aria Meloetta, "No. He's not saying anything like that. He's just being honest."

"For the record, has anyone noticed the high level of OOC-ness in Meloetta's character now that Victini said that?" Lazercorn asked as Joven and Mari raised their arms high, "That's what I thought."

* * *

" _Well, there's something called 'Bisexual'!" Genesect remarked, rather annoyed by this. "Because that exists too!"_

 _Sohinki nodded in agreement, scowling with annoyance._

* * *

 _Victini: What are you talking about?_

 _Meloetta: You're… a homosexual! Hmph! Keldeo, we're leaving!_

* * *

"We're going to skip what's going to happening next. Reason why is because of Genesect's enormous rant about people trashing the LGBT+ community. Now, let me just say right now, we do not have a problem with the LGBT+ community, even though all of us here in Castle Mariano are Christians. It is not our job, or even our problem, to judge a person on who they want to be, or what sexuality they are. It's not our problem. What is our problem is the thousands, or even millions, of people in the world hating homosexuals. Are you suppose to judge someone? No. No you're not. The only person to judge a person, is God himself, but the many idiots in the freaking planet still do it anyway, and that's what triggers us to rage," Joven explained.

"And to explain this even further, just because you have different interests doesn't mean you have to go all ballistic and endlessly hurt their feelings like they don't have any. Take Yoshizilla's Aria Meloetta for example-"

"Please don't bring her up, Lazercorn. I'm starting to get a headache," Mari said.

"Sorry Mari, but I have to. Anyway, take Aria Meloetta for example. We can't stand her at all. AT ALL! Not even Damian can stand her. BUT, it does not mean that we have the rights to judge her on her antics, or her personality, even if it's completely annoying. Sure, she's annoying and disgusting, but we can't judge her for it. It's not right," Lazercorn explained.

"Coming from the insane shiny Keldeo himself right here, ladies and gentlemen," Joven pointed out.

* * *

 _Keldeo: Yes ma'am._

 _Meloetta: Step on it!_

 _Victini: Wait!_

 _As Keldeo and Meloetta are trying to escape…_

* * *

"Escape? What, is Victini trying to murder them? Does he suddenly have the urge to kill them?" Mari asked.

"I was surprised when Genesect didn't point this out," Joven mentioned.

* * *

 _Victini: Meloetta, I wasn't meaning to hurt your feelings, I was-_

 _Meloetta: Save your nonsense for another day._

 _Victini: But ma'am, I was just-_

 _Meloetta: Go away you he-man woman hater!_

* * *

" _Geez, Meloetta is sounding like a Social Justice Warrior here…." Sohinki remarked rather bitterly on the previous line. He then remembered something, and pulled out a convenient notepad. "Note to self, make sure that Meloetta never goes on Tumblr….."_

* * *

 _Skit Starts:_

" _Go away you he-man woman hater!" Meloetta shouts in anger._

 _From a distance, Joven was watching Keldeo and Meloetta run away from Victini, while Mari and Lazercorn were struggling to carry a giant tomato._

" _We got the…giant tomato you asked for…Joven. Now…what?" Mari asked, grunting as she struggles to hold the giant tomato while Lazercorn almost collapsed._

" _Now I do this!" Joven then grabs the giant tomato and lifts it up with ease, then he used his red eyes to lock onto Keldeo and Meloetta, "Lazercorn, yell out what I told you to say!"_

" _You got it!" Lazercorn then runs to the edge of the cliff and yells out at the top of his lungs, "HEY SOCIAL JUSTICE WARRIOR! EAT THIS!"_

 _Catching the attention of Keldeo and Meloetta, Joven winds back and throws the giant tomato at the two. Keldeo noticed and tries to run with Meloetta, but Mari used her Psychic to guide the tomato to the two and hit them. The tomato exploded after it landed as tomato juice and tomato chunks surrounds its landing spot._

* * *

"I wish we could do something like that in real life," Joven laughed.

"Hey bud, we could. Find us a giant tomato," Lazercorn smiles with a psycho look in his eyes.

"Yeah, never mind."

"Also, recently, Jovenshire hacked into Meloetta's computer and blocked Tumblr on her computer. So now, she won't be able to access the website, even if she tried," Mari mentioned.

* * *

 _Victini: But you don't understand! I-_

 _Victini runs into a barrier_

* * *

" _There was something on Victini's face!" Genesect exclaimed all of a sudden. Suddenly, Sohinki punched Genesect out of the camera's screen._

" _IT WAS PAIN!" the glasses-wearing Victini roared triumphantly, raising his hands into the air._

* * *

At the moment, you can hear a burst of laughter in the background, followed by loud wall banging coming from Mari, Joven and Lazercorn. Mari then rolls on the floor in laughter back into the camera's screen while Joven walked in, holding his chest from laughing and Lazercorn banging his head on the wall, laughing as well.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE GENESECT AND SOHINKI DID AN ASDF REFERENCE! OH MY GOD!" Lazercorn yelled out while laughing and banging his head on the wall.

"THAT'S HILARIOUS!" Mari yells as well, rolling on the floor in laughter.

* * *

 _Victini: MELOETTA!_

 _Keldeo and Meloetta are out of his sight._

 _Victini: Shoot! What in Arceus' name did I just do?_

* * *

" _ **NOTHING!" Arceus yelled out loud as he flew by randomly, startling Victini a lot so much he flew into the barrier again.**_

" _ **ARGH!"**_

* * *

"This skit made this so much better. It's hilarious," Joven laughed.

* * *

 _Miles away, and Meloetta is crying._

 _Keldeo: Meloetta, what's wrong?_

 _Meloetta: Victini doesn't like me._

 _Keldeo: What?_

* * *

" _Oh, I forgot Keldeo was back in the story." The dual Bug/Steel simply said, surprised by this. Sohinki rolled his eyes while his arms were crossed._

" _That's because of how forgettable he is in this story…."_

* * *

"Which is exactly why you must include every character in a story. So unless you want to leave out some characters for a plot in the story, do it right. Don't just throw them away like they're garbage," Mari explained.

"Funny how you said garbage because this entire fanfiction Genesect and Sohinki are reviewing is garbage to begin with," Lazercorn pointed out and chuckled a bit.

* * *

 _Meloetta: We were both back to seeing each other, he left me distraught._

 _Keldeo: Oh that's too bad. I was hoping you two will be together._

 _Meloetta: I wanted to be with Victini so that him and I will be soulmates._

* * *

"It's 'he and I,' or 'me and him,'" Jovenshire pointed out, sharpening his claws with a knife sharpener.

"This is a reaction video, not a review," Mari laughed.

"I know, but I can't help it," Joven said.

"This next line is really disturbing," Lazercorn mentions.

* * *

 _Keldeo: Well you could be my soulmate._

 _Meloetta: Ew, you're my equine steed! I can't possibly have sex with you!_

* * *

 **Joe Santagato: Well isn't that the grosses freaking thing I've ever heard?**

"What bothers me about this is, what is Meloetta, or even the author, thinking when they said slash wrote that? I mean, what?" Lazercorn asked, kicking a soccer ball into a wall.

"I have no idea," Mari answered, but she looks around, "Hey? Where's Joven?"

 **Meanwhile, outside Castle Mariano and in the Moor of Icirrus, again,**

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Joven screamed as he lifts up a giant rock and throws it to who knows where, again.

* * *

 _Sohinki waved at the camera, looking nervous. "So, turns out between this part and the last part where we talked, Genesect read ahead and flipped over the previous line." The glasses-wearing Victini stated, still nervous. "Just because of how random it was and rude, he left to destroy some things…."_

" _Okay, I'm back!" Genesect remarked, walking back in covered in soot. "Blew up a mine, I did!"_

" _Huh…" Sohinki went, looking confused. "I wonder who's mine was that?"_

 _Meanwhile, a Lucario and Zoroark were screaming because their Minecraft mine was blown up._

* * *

"That cannot be Ian and Anthony because they don't play Minecraft. None of us do. So, this could be Zorua's Meema and her husband. Or her boyfriend. Anyway, it could be them. There's no way that's Ian and Anthony," Joven explained.

"Although, it's pretty funny," Lazercorn chuckled.

* * *

 _Victini: Man, what am I gonna do? We got reunited and now she hates me. I am the Victory Pokemon after all, but… I feel defeated… *sigh* I need a nap._

* * *

"Wow, that actually is ironic. The Victory Pokémon is defeated by his 'mistake.' Air quotes around 'mistake,'" Joven pointed out.

* * *

 _Decades have passed and can't get over his feelings towards men._

* * *

"We get it," the three friends uttered in boredom.

* * *

 _Victini: I can't get over when I had a strong bond with my human friend. I wanted to see how Meloetta is doing, but I can't remember how to dispel the barrier. Oh woe is me…_

* * *

" _To be honest, I would feel sorry for the dude who was the first of my species, but I can't because of the lack of detail." Sohinki simply said, completely bored out of his mind._

* * *

"And to be honest, I don't. I mean, what is this? I feel like we're reading a Game of Thrones fanfiction of all things, only it's a really bad one made by a second grader," Mari pointed out.

"No freaking kidding," both Joven and Lazercorn said.

* * *

 _420 years later… Meloetta heads over to the castle._

* * *

" _420 blaze it, amiright?" Sohinki cheekily remarked, nudging Genesect in the arm. The said Angry Bug turned to Sohinki with a deadly seriously look on his face._

" _Never make a weed reference to me again, do I make myself clear?!" Genesect asked with tranquil fury, as his cannon begins to glow. Sohinki nods with fear._

* * *

"Where did Sohinki even get the weed reference? I mean, we make all kinds of references on our shows sometimes, but not drug jokes or anything like that. Where on earth did he even get it?" Mari asked, while Joven was banging his head on the door.

"Freaking…idiot…" Joven said while banging his head on the door.

"I have no idea where he got it from. And when he comes home from visiting one of our friends in college, he has some explaining to do," Lazercorn said, smiling with an insane look in his eyes.

* * *

 _Meloetta: The tapestries look like they are worn out… And that Victini, it looks like he doesn't have any friends. How sad… I think I should surprise him._

 _Meloetta: Hey, Victini!_

 _Victini: Meloetta! Long time no see!_

* * *

" _And somehow the guy who was the first of my species doesn't seem to have a grudge against Meloetta despite the hurtful things she said all those years ago…." Sohinki said, looking sceptical and sarcastic. "Yep….seems legit…."_

* * *

 _Meloetta: I'm gonna do something that you are going to love._

 _Victini: Really? What is it?_

 _Meloetta approaches Victini and she surprised him_

 _Meloetta: SURPRISE!_

 _Victini: Whaaa-!_

 _Meloetta: I'm gonna give you my special treatment!_

* * *

 _Genesect and Sohinki look at each other with total uneasiness and concern on what's going to happening next, due to the…..suggestive way the story is going. Sohinki silently mouthed the words 'WHAT THE HELL' to Genesect, who responded with pulling out a whiteboard with the sentence 'I KNOW, RIGHT' written on it._

* * *

"Oh no….not this scene," Lazercorn turns away from the computer.

"If you thought Social Justice Warrior Meloetta was bad, oh ho-ho! You haven't seen nothing like this horrible creation of a scene that's coming up now!" Mari shouts, feeling uncomfortable from talking about this.

"Hey? Have you seen Joven?" Lazercorn asked.

"No, he was here a minute ago. Where is he?" Mari asked as she looks around.

 **Meanwhile, outside Castle Mariano and in the Moor of Icirrus, FOR THE THIRD TIME! (XD),**

"MOTHER FREAKING HELL ON A BISCUIT!" Joven screamed as he lifts up ANOTHER giant rock and throws it to who knows where, FOR THE THIRD TIME! (XD)

* * *

 _Meloetta holds Victini down against his will and she pushes him_

 _Victini: Melo...etta! What...are you...doing...to me?_

 _Meloetta: I'm gonna make you butt wings unfold!_

* * *

 _ **Markiplier: WHAT THE HELL!**_

* * *

 _As Meloetta is rough housing Victini, his butt wings unfolded and he blushes_

 _Meloetta: There! How was it._

 _Victini: To say that I not loved a woman before, but...I LOVE YOU!_

 _Meloetta: I knew you would!_

 _Meloetta kisses Victini on the cheek._

 _Victini: So you'll forgive me of all the hurtful things I said in the past?_

 _Meloetta: I do, and I love you._

 _And so, Victini and Meloetta made amends and they loved each other. FIN_

* * *

 **We apologize for the amount of uneasiness in this part of the reaction video. And the amount of giant rocks Joven has thrown out of rage. Who knows where they'll be landing? XD Anyway, we'll be back shortly…**

* * *

 _The scene in the background is set ablaze, with both Genesect and Sohinki both cover in soot and looking very angry. Evidently, both of them destroyed everything in a rage. Genesect stepped forward, looking even more annoyed than ever._

" _Alright, that's was 'Woeful Victini…" The Angry Bug went, rubbing some soot off his face. "What do you think of that, Sohinki?"_

" _It makes me never to read fanfiction again!" the glasses-wearing Victini stated, shaking the soot off. "It was THAT bad!"_

* * *

"Ohh Sohinki. We will definitely read some FanFictions on this show some day in the future," Joven laughs.

"No kidding," Mari and Lazercorn chuckles.

* * *

 _Genesect nodded in agreement. "I have to agree with that." The Bug remarked, beginning to explain his points. "It was WAY too boring with the lack of detail in it, though I think that was due to it being a script story! Seriously, why write a script story?! They're bad as deciding to walk over super-heated spikes! They're just plain lazy and hardly have any detail!"_

 _"And what was with the bashing of the first guy of my species being gay in this fic?" Sohinki questioned bitterly. "That was totally uncalled for! Hating on a character for being themselves is okay if you don't like them! However, bashing them is a STEP TOO FAR!"_

 _Genesect nodded, writing something down for an idea. "And what was with that ending?! It's the weirdest thing I've ever seen! It's like a big-lipped alligator moment! Something that's never explained and picked up again when it occurs!" he pointed out with an annoyed tone in his voice. "Why on earth did that happen?! And why did Victini forgive Meloetta so easily?! And why the sudden change in preference?! IT MAKE NO SENSE!"_

 _"We trashed the room in anger because of that last part." Sohinki simply stated, grinning madly._

* * *

 **Undyne's theme, "Spear of Justice," plays in the background**

"What? I had to," Joven shrugs.

* * *

 _"I'M RATING THIS FIC 0.5 OUT OF FIVE!" Genesect roared in pure fury, though not surprising Sohinki that much. "IT MAKES NO SENSE, IT BASHES THE LGBT+, IT MAKES NO SENSE, IT'S A SCRIPT STORY AND DID I MENTION IT MAKES NO SENSE?! I'M GENESECT THE ANGRY BUG!"_

 _"And I'm Sohinki, the Victini with the glasses that plays video games!" the glasses-wearing Victini remarked cheekily._

 _"AND WE OFF TO BURN EVERYTHING TO THE GROUND!" Genesect announced, clearly stuck on shouting mode. Suddenly, the Sponsor Seel appears again, with a box._

 _"FOUND YA, 'SECT!" The Seel yelled out loud, which caused Genesect run away screaming like a little girl because of the Sponsor Seel finding him again. Sohinki, startled by the fact that the Seel appeared again, floated away screaming as well._

 _The Sponsor Seel then turned to the camera with his tongue out. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!"_

* * *

"And we finally made it to the end of this review. With the funny reactions of Sohinki and Genesect running away from a Seel of all things, we got this right here. I think all of us were really negative at how stupid 'Woeful Victini' was, but we all reacted at the pure hilariousness that was Sohinki's guest star appearance in the most angriest shows of all critic shows," Joven explained.

"So what do you think of this show? Give us your opinions in your review and we will all see you next time," Lazercorn said.

"Until then, we'll see you later!" The three friends shouted.

* * *

 **MONADO BONUS**

 _Mari, Lazercorn and Jovenshire were throwing tomatoes at Victini, Meloetta and Keldeo, who were on an actual stage and getting pelted by said tomatoes. Then Joven lifts up a giant tomato and throws it at the three Pokémon, burying them under the giant tomato._


	9. Killer Floods (Pokemosh Game Bang)

Outside gameplay

 _Inside gameplay_

 _ **Gameplay Replay**_

* * *

 _A First-Person view was speeding by some gaming consoles. Classics to Moderns. The speeding stopped at a giant Pokeball as the Pokemosh Crew jumped out, along with giant letters spelling out,_

 _ **Pokemosh Game Bang**_

* * *

"GAME BANG!"

"Hello everyone. Welcome to the official first episode of Pokemosh Game Bang!" Jovenshire announced as everyone else cheered.

"The show where we all have the whole Pokemosh Crew gathered up here to battle it out in a competition to not be humiliated for losing!" Lazercorn shouted and everyone cheered again.

"If you've seen our exclusive episode of Game Bang on Pokemosh, then you can pretty much have an idea of what happens," Anthony mentions.

"So what are we playing today, Ian?" Wes asked.

"We're doing a little bit of Halo 4 action right here, playing Flood Mode," Ian announced.

"What Flood Mode is that it's a versus match with teams of two. One team are the survivors while the other team is the zombie aliens trying to kill the survivors. If a survivor dies from a Flood, then they become the zombie alien," Joven announced.

"We'll be playing on the Haven map in this mode and you get a point for each kill you get on either team. So this is anyone's game," Wes pointed out.

"These survivors can rank up some big points if they survive for so long," Lazercorn mentioned, "The zombie aliens will have a hard time."

"This may be a team effort game mode, but everyone here are not on teams. We are getting scored individually for each kill we get," Jovenshire explained.

"So what is the punishment?" Ian asked.

"Well since Genesect month has past, but we all feel like Genesect deserves more honor in Pokemosh, the ultimate loser has to fight Jovenshire while having a carton of icing over their head. No worries, it will be empty," Anthony explained, receiving groans of disgust.

"I do not want to lose this!" Wes whined childishly.

"Then don't suck," Lazercorn told Wes.

"Since this is a punishment involving Jovenshire, Joven is by default, not going to play the game since he will be the one punishing the loser. So again, this is anyone's game to not fight Joven. Are we clear?" Anthony asked.

"CLEAR!"

"Then let's get started!" Anthony shouted.

"GAME BANG!

* * *

 **Round 1**

 **Lazercorn vs Sohinki vs Anthony vs Wes**

* * *

"Who's who? I need to know!" Wes shouted.

"It's still loading, you child," Lazercorn answered.

 _The loading screen was done as it showed who was playing who. Lazercorn and Sohinki are the survivors while Anthony and Wes are the Floods._

"Okay, I'll be a Flood then. 'Cause why not?" Anthony asked, laughing a bit.

"I'm also a Flood. High five," Wes raised his hand and Anthony gave him a high five.

"Alright Sohinki, we must survive for three minutes at all cost. So no slacking off!" Lazercorn shouted.

"When do I ever slack off?" Sohinki asked.

 _The game starts as one of the Floods were searching around for the survivors. One of the Floods finds a survivor and attempts to attack._

" _AHH! WHO IS THIS?! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Lazercorn yelled as he punched the Flood._

" _AAAAHHH!" Wes screamed as he was blown away._

" _Was that you, Wes? Can't handle one punch?" Lazercorn asked while running around._

"He's One Punch Man," Ian joked.

* * *

 _ **In slow motion, a replay of Lazercorn killing Wes in one punch was shown, with the One Punch Man theme song playing after the punch.**_

* * *

" _I'm gonna find someone. I hope it's Sohinki," Anthony said, chuckling as he was searching._

"Why me? Why am I your first target?" Sohinki asked while Anthony started laughing.

" _Because I know for one thing that you're good at these first-person shooters. I have to go for you, obviously," Anthony answered._

" _That is a stupid excuse and you know it," Sohinki said while running around the map._

 _One survivor sees a Flood running around, not seeing the survivor as the survivor takes out a magnum and starts shooting at the Flood._

" _Hey!" Anthony shouted as he turns to see the survivor shooting him. He jumps to avoid getting shot and then slashed, killing the survivor._

" _Oh god! You got me," Lazercorn stated as he collapsed._

" _That was you? I thought that was Sohinki," Anthony laughed._

" _No. It was me!" Lazercorn shouted as he spawned in as a Flood._

"I saw you running around and I thought, 'Hey! There's a zombie alien. Let's mess his day up,'" Lazercorn quoted his thoughts.

"It was smart. I'll give you that," Mari stated, patting Lazercorn's head.

" _Oh what? I'm spawned in? How? I'm dead," Lazercorn said._

" _You got infected. Now you have to hunt down Sohinki," Wes told Lazercorn as he was running around._

" _Oh awesome. I'm coming for Sohinki now," Lazercorn stated as he started to search._

"WHY IS EVERYONE GOING FOR ME?! I haven't found any of you!" Sohinki shouted angrily.

"You're the last survivor standing now. Of course everyone has to go for you," Ian explained.

"Oh shut up, Ian. You don't know anything about this game," Sohinki stated.

"At least I played this game mode before," Ian shot back.

 _The Floods were searching everywhere for the remaining survivor in the map. It's been going on for a minute until one Flood finds the survivor and attacks._

" _AHH! Get away from me!" Sohinki fired a shotgun bullet and killed the Flood._

" _You got me," Lazercorn said as he fell on the ground._

" _You found him, Lazercorn?" Wes asked._

" _He's at the northeast corner of the map. Now moving west," Lazercorn announced._

"HEY! DON'T LOOK AT MY SCREEN!" Sohinki yelled angrily.

"I'm looking at my screen and I see you heading that way," Lazercorn clarified.

"Oh, well that's fine. As long as you're not looking at my screen," Sohinki warned.

 _Two of the Floods finds the remaining survivor and charges at him._

" _OH GOD! PLEASE SAVE ME FROM THIS MASSACRE!" Sohinki screamed in fear as he started shooting wildly, killing one of the Floods, but not killing the other as he ends up getting killed, "Oh man. Who was that?"_

"That was me! I killed you!" Wes shouted excitedly.

"You killed me at least. I'll give you props for that," Anthony stated.

"That was fun and thrilling. I'm ready for round two," Sohinki said.

* * *

 **Round 1 results:**

 **Lazercorn: 1 point**

 **Sohinki: 2 points**

 **Anthony: 1 point**

 **Wes: 1 points**

* * *

 **Round 2**

 **Sohinki vs Anthony vs Wes vs Ian**

* * *

"I'm a survivor now, and so is Ian," Anthony pointed out.

"I'm still a Flood," Wes added.

"And I'm also a Flood," Sohinki also added.

"So we're hunting down Ian and Anthony? Awesome!" Wes lifts his hand up for a high five, in which he receives one from Sohinki.

"Let's do this Anthony. We got three minutes to survive, so let's go," Ian said with motivation.

"Here we go!" Anthony shouted.

 _The game started as one Flood was already near a survivor and starts to pursue him. It eventually finds the survivor and starts attacking._

" _OH CRAP!" Anthony shouted as he started shooting. He shot twice and killed the Flood._

" _Oh wow. That was a nice shot," Wes said._

" _That was you, Wes? Yeah, eat that traitor!" Anthony shouted._

" _You already met up with a Flood? I haven't found any," Ian stated._

" _I'm trying to find one of you. I found nothing," Sohinki said._

"Maybe because you suck," Ian said.

"Oh real mature," Sohinki chuckled and rolled his eyes.

 _A survivor finds a Flood running around, looking for him or the other survivor, as he pulls out a magnum and starts shooting at the Flood._

" _Hey! Who's shooting me?" Sohinki asked as he turned around to see the survivor shooting him, "Oh you jerk."_

" _Yeah! Yeah! Take all the bullets!" Ian shouted as he killed Sohinki._

"I was trying to hunt one of you down. Then I ended up getting hunted down myself," Sohinki chuckled a bit.

" _Alright. I need to find Wes. I know he's after me," Ian said._

"How do you know that? I could be hunting Anthony," Wes said, giggling as he adjusted his sitting position.

"I known you for eight years Wes. What do you think?" Ian asked, chuckling.

 _A Flood then finds a survivor and starts to attack. It misses as the survivor started shooting magnum bullets and killed the Flood._

" _What did I tell you Wes? What did I tell you?" Ian asked as he was reloading._

"Dang it Ian. I tried to mess with you and I failed," Wes pouted.

"It was a good try," Ian chuckled.

"If anything, Wes would be good at eating ice cream and be a complete child," Mari pointed out, making everyone laugh except Wes.

"I'M NOT A CHILD!" He yells angrily.

 _A survivor sees a Flood and starts shooting magnum shots at its head, killing it instantly._

" _OH I GOT A HEADSHOT!" Anthony shouted._

"Yeah, that was me you just killed," Sohinki mentioned, waiting to respawn.

"Oh I thought it was Wes," Anthony laughed as he tried to focus on the game.

" _Hey Anthony? I think we should team up for now. We should kill Sohinki and Wes every time we see them without them knowing," Ian said._

" _But what if they do see us? We'll be good as dead," Anthony said._

" _Not really unless they fail, we can just use our shotguns and kill them," Ian added._

" _Well as long as we survive, then yeah. Let's do this," Anthony said as he runs around to look for Floods._

"That's unfair guys. Wes, we should do the same. Let's form a temporary alliance," Sohinki stated, nudging Wes' arm.

"Don't nudge me! I'm trying to focus!" Wes shouted, trying to focus.

 _One of the Floods finds a survivor and started attacking. It missed as the survivor killed the Flood in one shotgun bullet._

" _Argh!" Wes shouted._

" _Hahahaha! Eat the bullets, Wes," Ian taunted._

"I can't eat them. They'll kill me," Wes joked, making everyone do a fake laugh.

"It's not that funny," Lazercorn said.

" _Ian, we got 30 seconds left. Make this count," Anthony warned._

" _Don't you worry. I'll make sure not to fail like RIGHT NOW!" Ian suddenly yelled as he shot and killed a Flood with a shotgun._

" _Oh wow. I did not see that coming," Sohinki said and laughed a bit._

" _That was you? Hahaha, enjoy hell why don't ya?" Ian rhetorically asked._

"I rather not, thank you very much," Sohinki said.

 _A Flood finds a survivor and attacks, but the survivor avoided and shot and killed the Flood immediately._

" _Dang it. I could have gotten you," Wes said._

" _Sure you would have. Otherwise I would be dead by now," Ian said._

 _Another Flood finds a survivor and went after him. Then he went to attack and managed to kill him before the timer went off._

"Well I died at the end," Ian laughed.

"Yeah, I killed you at the last minute," Sohinki said with a smirk.

"DAMN IT SOHINKI!" Ian yelled in frustration.

"I followed Wes and he lead me to you and I had to go for my last minute kill. That was awesome," Sohinki said and laughed.

* * *

 **Round 2 Results:**

 **Sohinki: 1 point**

 **Anthony: 2 points**

 **Wes: 0 points**

 **Ian: 5 points**

* * *

"Just to let you guys know. Throughout the whole second round, Sohinki and Wes were mostly finding Ian because he achieved five points in that round and I only got two even though I survived at the very end," Anthony explained.

"And to explain this even further, me and Sohinki were going for the closest target that was in range from where we spawned and that's why we went after Ian most of the time. I got to say that he was good at shooting," Wes explained.

"Alright. Let's start round three!" Anthony shouted.

* * *

 **Round 3**

 **Anthony vs Wes vs Ian vs Mari**

* * *

"Me and Ian are the Floods," Mari pointed out.

"So let's work together to take these fools down!" Ian shouted and high fived Mari.

"So me and Wes are survivors again," Anthony said.

 _The game starts as the survivors explore the map. One of the survivors sees a Flood approaching him and shoots at it. The Flood barely gets hit, but is still alive and kills the survivor with one claw slash._

" _Argh! I died immediately!" Wes shouted in frustration._

Anthony laughs. "Nice job, Wes. Great effort."

"Shut up, Mr. Lazy Shooter!" Wes shouted.

" _Alright, now to find Anthony," Ian stated._

" _I'm on it," Mari said._

" _Who was that Flood that killed me?" Wes asked._

" _That was me. Hahaha, I don't have a gun, but I'm still killing this," Ian said._

 _One Flood finds the remaining survivor and went to attack, only to end up getting killed in one shot._

" _Oh wow. Anthony killed me," Mari said._

" _That was you? Alright! Now I'm rocking," Anthony said._

" _ALright, I'm near. I'm gonna go for the kill!" Ian jumps and slashes, but misses instead, "OH NO! I'm missed!" Anthony then punches Ian to death, "AAAAHHHH! HE MELEED ME!"_

" _HAHA! I didn't know you can do that! That was awesome!" Anthony shouted excitedly, "I got a kill streak now."_

* * *

 _ **In slow motion, a replay of Ian missing his claw attack, and then shows Anthony killing Ian in one punch was shown, with the One Punch Man theme song playing after the punch.**_

* * *

" _Alright, we need to kill Anthony. Mari, team up on him," Ian said._

" _Already on it," Mari said as she goes after Anthony._

" _Good luck with that. Anthony is hard to kill," Wes said, also going after Anthony as a Flood._

"Wait, why is everyone going after me?" Anthony asked.

"You're the only survivor left. Wes died in the beginning," Ian answered.

"Oh yeah. I forgot for a moment," Anthony said, laughing a bit.

 _A Flood charges in and attacks, killing the remaining survivor._

"OH GOD, SOMEONE GOT ME!" Anthony yelled.

"YES! I GOT ANTHONY!" Wes yelled excitedly.

"Oh wow. That was a nice kill," Anthony said.

* * *

 **Round 3 results:**

 **Anthony: 2**

 **Wes: 1**

 **Ian: 1**

 **Mari: 0**

* * *

 **Round 4**

 **Wes vs Ian vs Mari vs Lazercorn**

* * *

"Apparently Wes and I are survivors. So we need to make sure the Floods don't kill us," Lazercorn announced.

"And me and Mari are Floods again. Ready for round two of being Floods?" Ian asked Mari.

"You bet I am. Let's kill some fools," Mari said, giggling.

"Now I'm scared," Wes said.

 _The game started as the survivors started running around the map, looking for the Floods while the Floods are doing the same. One Flood sees a survivor running towards them and started shooting at them. The Flood tried their best to dodge and attacked, only to miss and end up getting killed._

" _Oh wow. Wow. Who was that?" Mari asked._

" _That was me! I got a kill!" Wes shouted excitedly._

"I'm starting to think this game is affecting Wes' brain," Sohinki said.

"It is not!" Wes shouted, focusing on the game.

 _A survivor finds a Flood and shoots at it with a shotgun, killing it instantly._

" _OH! Who was that?" Ian asked._

" _YEAH! Take that, Ian!" Lazercorn shouted._

" _Now I'm going after Lazercorn because he might get a lot of points and I won't allow that!" Ian shouted._

" _No, don't kill the Lazercorn."_

"I'm just a friendly man holding a gun," Lazercorn laughed after saying that.

"You aren't friendly if you're holding a gun," Anthony said, "That's like saying a murderer is friendly when he just killed a person."

" _Well I'm still getting Lazercorn because I don't want him to win!" Ian shouted._

 _A Flood finds a survivor and attacks, but the survivor backs away to not get hit and kills the Flood with one shotgun bullet._

" _Oh wow. Wes? How many times have you played this game?" Mari asked._

" _I play this a lot with Lazercorn. But mostly in Oddball Mode," Wes answered._

"You're welcome!" Lazercorn shouted.

 _Another Flood finds a survivor and kills him from behind without him noticing._

" _Oh god! Who was that?" Lazercorn asked._

" _ME! I told you I go after you!" Ian shouted excitedly._

" _Well now I have to go after Wes since I'm a Flood now," Lazercorn stated._

"Oh no. Why me? Three against one isn't fair," Wes said.

"SO IS BACKSTABBING PEOPLE IN THE BACK!" Lazercorn yelled in frustration, making everyone laugh.

"I told you that I would stop you," Ian said in mid-laughter.

 _A Flood sneaks up behind a survivor and slashes it's claws, killing the survivor._

" _Oh man! What the hell?!" Wes shouted._

" _Yeah! I got him!" Lazercorn shouted excitedly._

"That was fun. Can we do another one?" Ian asked.

"The next round is your final round buddy. So make it count," Anthony said.

"Oh I will," Ian declared.

* * *

 **Round 4 results:**

 **Wes: 2 points**

 **Ian: 1 point**

 **Mari: 0 points**

 **Lazercorn: 2 points**

* * *

"I have no points so far. I don't want to lose this," Mari said.

"Ian might end this with so many points. He had five points in his first round," Anthony pointed out.

"You got that right. And I'm gonna end it with so many points in my final round," Ian said, picking up the Xbox controller.

"I'm afraid I'm gonna lose in the first episode," Wes stated, looking nervous.

* * *

 **Round 5**

 **Ian vs Mari vs Lazercorn vs Sohinki**

* * *

 _The game started as the Floods runs into one survivor and started to charge, only to get killed simultaneously with one hit from a shotgun._

" _OH MY GOD!" Lazercorn and Sohinki yelled in union._

" _YEAH! DOUBLE KILL!" Ian yelled excitedly._

" _How did you manage that?! Oh my god!" Sohinki shouted in shock._

" _Show a replay of that in Ian's perspective," Lazercorn requested._

* * *

 _ **In Ian's view, Ian started running to the left of the map to see Sohinki and Lazercorn in his sight, charging at him as Ian quickly fired his shotgun, killing both of them.**_

* * *

" _I can't believe I pulled off a double kill with both of you just charging straight at me," Ian said excitedly._

"Neither can I. Oh my god. That was amazing," Wes complmented.

 _One Flood finds a survivor and went to attack, only to miss due to the survivor avoiding and shooting at it with a magnum, killing him after four bullets._

" _Okay, I got my first kill," Mari stated._

"Good job, Mari. Keep it up," Ian cheered.

"This isn't a team Game Bang," Anthony mentioned.

"But this game mode is based on teamwork. And me and Mari are on the same team of survivors. So I have to cheer for her," Ian said.

"At least it isn't Sohinki," Wes said teasingly in Sohinki's ear, making the Victini blush.

"SHUT UP!" Sohinki shouted, making everyone laugh.

" _Alright. Where's Ian? I need to stop Ian from getting points!" Lazercorn shouted._

" _You'll never stop me, Lazercorn. I'll get all the points," Ian stated._

 _A survivor finds a Flood running towards them as the survivor pulls out a shotgun and fired, hitting the Flood slightly, then fired again and killed the Flood._

" _Oh my-Who was that?!" Lazercorn asked._

" _Me. I'm not Ian, Lazercorn," Mari pointed out._

" _Wow. I went for the one near me and I assumed it was Ian. I guess I should have gone for the one far from me," Lazercorn said._

"We might get a lot of points, Mari. Let's keep this up," Ian said with motivation.

"You got it!" Mari shouted excitedly.

"Hey, you can't form an alliance!" Sohinki shouted with slight frustration.

"Who says we can't? There's no rule against forming an alliance," Ian mentioned.

"Yeah, but this is the second time you formed an alliance in this episode," Sohinki also mentioned.

"Yeah, but still. I can form an alliance whenever I want since there's no rule against it. So shut your mouth," Ian threatened.

"Aw man. We should have been more clear on the rules," Sohinki said, making Anthony and Wes laugh.

 _A Flood charges from a corner and went towards the survivor, only to get killed in the process._

" _Dang it," Sohinki uttered._

" _Nice try, Sohinki," Mari laughed._

 _Another Flood goes after a different survivor and attacks, but also ends up getting killed._

" _YEAH! Eat the bullets, Lazercorn!" Ian shouted excitedly._

"DAMN IT! JUST DIE, IAN!" Lazercorn shouted in frustration, almost breaking the controller mat.

"Joven made that controller mat for you, Lazercorn. You don't want to break that," Anthony said.

"I know, but I'm so mad!" Lazercorn shouted angrily.

 _A Flood goes after a survivor and avoids a magnum shot, rushes towards the survivor and kills them._

" _Oh wow. Nice shot, Lazercorn," Mari commented._

" _Yeah! Now to go after Ian," Lazercorn stated, running around._

" _I'm already on that," Sohinki stated, trying to kill Ian, but fails and ends up getting killed himself, "Dang it."_

" _Yeah! I'm getting all the kills," Ian said, then turns around to see a Flood running towards him very close, "OH GOD! GET AWAY FROM ME! DIE!"_

 _Ian went to punch the Flood, but fails and gets killed, "AWWW!"_

" _YEAH! TAKE THAT IAN!" Lazercorn yelled excitedly._

"Oh my god. I just saw my life end with my own eyes," Ian laughs, as well as everyone else.

"Well I'm next. Wish me luck, Ian," Anthony said.

"Good luck," Ian uttered, making the two friends laugh.

* * *

 **Round 5 results:**

 **Ian: 4 points**

 **Mari: 3 points**

 **Lazercorn: 2 points**

 **Sohinki: 0 points**

* * *

 **Final Round**

 **Mari vs Lazercorn vs Sohinki vs Anthony**

* * *

"Alright. I'm now a Flood, and so is Lazercorn. And Mari and Sohinki are the survivors. This should be good," Anthony stated, chuckling.

"Especially since me and Sohinki are against each other, and that this is the final round. So this should be good," Lazercorn added.

"Let's do this already," Mari said.

 _The game starts. One Flood is going near the nearest survivor to it._

" _I feel like one of you Floods is near me," Sohinki stated, until he sees a Flood approaching him, "Oh god! Die! Die!" Sohinki started shooting the Flood, and with only two bullets, he kills the Flood._

" _You got me right there," Lazercorn chuckled._

"Why did you go after me first?" Sohinki asked, a bit annoyed.

"I just went for the one closest to me. I don't really mean to go for you first," Lazercorn said.

"He means as in, he just went for someone random that is near him. He's not intending on going after you specifically," Ian clarified.

"Well that makes a little more sense now," Sohinki said, focusing on the game at hand.

" _MELEE FIGHT!" Anthony suddenly yelled as he and a survivor in front of him runs towards each other. Anthony went to swipe its claw, but went too early and miss while the survivor punches and kills Anthony._

" _Wow, you got me good. Who was that?" Anthony asked._

" _That was me. That was cool. Gotta give you props for that," Mari said, running around the map._

"Thanks for that, Mari," Anthony chuckled.

" _OH I'M HUNTING DOWN THIS GUY!" Anthony yelled and attacked, killing the survivor in front of him, "YEAH!"_

" _Oh you got me! Oh man!" Sohinki shouted in fright._

"I was justing running around finding nothing, and then I end up getting sneak attacked by Anthony," Sohinki laughed.

" _Mari is the only one left. Let's get her, Lazercorn," Anthony said._

" _You got it! Actually, I might be near her now," Lazercorn stated, heading towards where Mari is at._

" _You'll never get me, Lazercorn!" Mari shouted excitedly._

"Don't let Lazercorn kill you. Get as many points as you can," Sohinki told Mari, looking a bit nervous.

"I know what I'm doing, Sohinki!" Mari shouted, startling the hoodie-wearing Victini, which made Ian and Wes laugh.

"I really like where this final round is going," Ian said, then laughed again.

"You guys have been silent throughout most of this final round. Why are you talking now?" Lazercorn asked.

"It's hard not to be silent when there's all this mess going on," Wes answered, laughing.

 _A Flood finds Mari and went to attack, only to end up being killed in the head by a magnum._

" _OH GOD! YOU GOT ME!" Lazercorn yelled._

" _Yeah! Now where's Anthony?" Mari asked, looking behind to see another Flood approaching her, "AH-HA! There you are!" She then started shooting at Anthony, missing a few bullets before hitting him three times until he collapsed._

" _Oh I was so close," Anthony laughed._

"Keep going, Mari!" Sohinki cheered excitedly.

"I'm going to survive!" Mari shouted, also with excitement.

" _I won't allow that. You have one minute left. That's enough for me to KILL YOU!" Lazercorn shouted as he jumps from a corner and slashed his claws at Mari, but failed due to Mari backing away as she punched Lazercorn and killed him, "Oh come on!"_

"One Punch Man!" Mari shouted excitedly.

* * *

 _ **In a slow motion replay in Mari's POV, Lazercorn jumps from a corner and miss his claw slash due to Mari backing away and then she punched Lazercorn and killed him, while the One Punch Man theme song was playing after the punch.**_

* * *

" _I got her this time. Come here, Mari!" Anthony shouted as he charged at Mari, bumping into her but not killing her as Mari shoots a shotgun bullet and killed Anthony, "Dang it. I failed."_

"I managed to bump into her, but that wasn't enough and then she killed me," Anthony laughed.

"You should have used your claws to attack!" Lazercorn shouted.

" _Ten seconds left. I'm gonna make it!" Mari shouted excitedly._

" _Yeah. We don't have enough time," Lazercorn said._

" _I'm charging in!" Anthony shouted as he charged and then finds Mari and went to attack. He slashed his claws at Mari, but Mari dodged and killed Anthony before the time went out._

" _Yes! I survived!" Mari shouts in victory._

"I did it! Yahoo!" Mari shouted in victory again.

"Well done, Mari. You survived the alien zombie apocalypse," Wes clapped his hands.

"Hey. So did I in that one round where everyone was going after Ian," Anthony pointed out.

"Oh yeah!" Ian shouted.

* * *

 **Montage**

 _ **Wes then finds Ian and starts to attack. He misses as Ian started shooting magnum bullets and killed Wes.**_

 _ **Wes finds Ian and started attacking. He missed as Ian killed Wes in one shotgun bullet.**_

 _ **Wes finds Ian and attacks, but Ian avoided and shot and killed Wes immediately.**_

 _ **Sohinki finds Ian and went after him. Then Sohinki went to attack and managed to kill Ian before the timer went off.**_

* * *

 **Final Round results:**

 **Mari: 6 points**

 **Lazercorn: 0 points**

 **Sohinki: 1 point**

 **Anthony: 1 point**

* * *

 _ **ZAP!**_

"Alright. So I rounded up the scores for you guys and let's now see the results," Joven announced, holding a notepad.

"In first place, Ian with 11 points!" Joven announced loudly.

"Wow! That is a lot of points for a short game mode," Ian said while the others clapped.

"Flood Mode master," Anthony commented.

"In second place is Mari with 9 points," Joven announced as the crew clapped for Mari.

"Oh thank you. Second best Flood Mode player," Mari said.

"Third place is Anthony with 6 points," Joven announced.

"Really? I expect less to be honest," Anthony said as he laughed.

"Yeah. Barely anyone went after you," Lazercorn said.

"In fourth place is Lazercorn with 5 points," Joven said.

"Oh wow. I did pretty bad," Lazercorn said as he chuckled.

"It was a good effort," Sohinki said, patting his best friend's head.

"And we have a tie for fifth place, which is Sohinki and Wes with 4 points," Joven announced.

Sohinki and Wes looked at each other, and then glared with smirks.

"One of you will have to break the tie to stay out of the punishment," Joven told the two.

"One will be a survivor and one will be the Flood, in a one on one battle," Mari stated.

"IN A CAGE!" Lazercorn yelled excitedly.

"TO THE DEATH! TO THE DEATH! TO THE DEATH!" The crew chanted.

* * *

 **Cage Match**

 **Best 2 out of 3**

 **Sohinki vs Wesley**

* * *

"Ohh. This is going to be exciting," Ian stated.

"Who's going to win?" Lazercorn asked.

 _The game started. Sohinki was a survivor and Wes was a Flood as Wes started looking for Sohinki._

" _I'm pretty scared. We're in a big map," Sohinki said, running around._

" _It was your idea to play the Exile map," Wes reminded._

" _I know, but still. You can come out of any corner, any hill, pretty much anywhere," Sohinki pointed out._

" _Which is actually the best part," Wes giggled._

 _Sohinki looks around to see if Wes was anywhere to be seen. He zoomed in on a hill with his scope to see Wes coming from the hill._

" _Oh crap. I don't want to die in this!" Sohinki rushed in close and started shooting at Wes, missing every shot horribly as Wes came close and killed Sohinki, "Dang it,"_

" _Yes! I got him!" Wes shouted excitedly._

"That was a fun one. I want to be a Flood again," Wes said happily.

"Too bad. You're a survivor next," Joven pointed out.

"Aw man," Wes then slouched over.

 _The game started up as Sohinki started to go after Wes. Wes was just running around, hoping not to run into Sohinki, but instead, Sohinki finds Wes pretty early as he went and slashed Wes, killing him instantly._

" _OH CRAP!" Wes suddenly screamed in fright._

" _Haha, I got him!" Sohinki cheered._

"It is now a tie. Only one will win," Joven announced, writing down the scores.

 _The game started up with Wes being a Flood and Sohinki being a survivor. They both were running around, mostly Wes was hunting down Sohinki. Then, Wes manages to find Sohinki and attacked, only to go to early as Sohinki turned around and shoots at Wes._

" _Uh oh. Uh oh. Uh oh!" Wes panicked as he tried to run, only to end up getting killed, "NO!"_

"YES! I WIN!" Sohinki cheered.

"Oh Wes. I'm so sorry," Ian patted Wes' head.

"Are you kidding me right now?" Wes asked, dropping his controller.

"We're so sorry you have to deal with this," Anthony laughed.

"TO THE PUNISHMENT!"

* * *

 _ **ZAP!**_

"Hey everyone. We are currently outside in a battlefield for the punishment. Joven is getting ready for battle, and so is Wes with that stupid empty carton of icing on his entire head. No, I'm serious. It covers his entire head," Anthony explains as he takes the camera and turns it to Wes, who has the said empty icing carton over his head, with holes cut open so that he could see.

"This….sucks," Wes complained, although muffled as he groans.

"This is great. I'm going to enjoy this," Ian said, laughing.

"Joven?! Are you ready?!" Lazercorn asked loudly.

"Yeah! I'm ready!" Joven responded loudly.

"Alright! I want a good clean fight! Nothing too harsh, unless Wes decides to take the icing carton off, in which, wail on him with a Techno Blast!" Sohinki announced to the two battling Pokémon.

"Alright FIGHT!" Ian shouts as Sohinki panics and flees the battlefield.

Wes rushed at Joven and tried to use Fire Punch, but Joven blocks with X-Scissors and spins Wes around.

"And Joven decides to spin Wes around like a spinning top toy. Oh, and there goes Wes spinning like a moron," Lazercorn announced humorously.

Wes then collapsed on the floor face first, feeling dizzy from the spinning as he gets up and tries to keep balance. Then he went to use Psychic and lifted a rock and threw it at Joven, but Joven used Tri-Attack to destroy the rock and used the move again at Wes, burning him.

"Ahh! It burns!" Wes yelled.

"Apparently, Tri-Attack gave Wes the burning status effect while he is literally on fire," Sohinki announced.

"Should we help him?" Ian asked.

"It's a battle. Burning can happen," Anthony said.

Wes gets up and went to use Fire Punch at Joven, but Joven dodged and used Techno Blast and fired high pressured water, making Wes roll on the dirt from the high pressured water.

"And Joven hits Wes with a water type Techno Blast, making him covered in a lot of dirt. He'll be whining about his messy hair for days," Lazercorn announced.

"I HEARD THAT, LAZERCORN!" Wes yelled angrily as he gets up and dusts himself off, until he gets hit by an Iron Head from Joven and hits a tree.

"Oh that's gotta hurt. Joven's Iron Head really packs a punch for Wesley," Anthony announced.

Wes gets up, feeling dizzy after the Iron Head, then collapsed on the ground and waved his arm, "I give up. You win, Joven."

"And Wes is giving up the battle after all the injuries he sustained. Oh I feel so sorry for him," Sohinki announced.

The camera was a bit shaky due to Anthony walking it over to Wes and points the camera at him, asking, "Are you alright?"

"A little," Wes answered.

"He's alright!" Anthony shouted as everyone clapped while Anthony picks up Wes.

"Well that's it for this episode of Game Bang. I hope you enjoyed. Wes is going to take a warm shower to relax himself after getting the crap beaten out of him," Ian announced.

"We'll see you guys next time for more episodes of Game Bang," Joven said.

"GAME BANG!"

* * *

 **Pokemosh Game Bang**

 _Joven was sitting on a hovering chair as he watches everyone else shoot it out in the Haven map, in which Ian and Anthony had an alliance and fought off everyone in the area._


	10. Sorry Sonic, but we can't forget (T5S)

_Shooting stars were flying in space as Sohinki, Lazercorn and Jovenshire were on top of the stars and collided, breaking apart the shooting stars._

 _Sohinki, Joven and Lazercorn jumps out of the collision as asteroids heads towards the screen and sparkles, and it also spells out…._

 _ **Top 5 Stars**_

* * *

 **Choose your character**

 _A star reticle was choosing one of the 3 characters as the reticle picked…._

 **Soooo-hinki**

* * *

"What's up everybody? Welcome to another Top 5 Stars. Today, we will be talking about everyone's favorite blue hedgehog, and how there are many things we can't forget."

 **A picture of Sonic the Hedgehog appeared, but then it turns black and white**

"But in Sonic's history records, there are a lot of things that we _wish_ we could forget, but we can't. Here we go, with our top 5 Sonic moments Sega wants us to forget, but couldn't," Sohinki announced.

* * *

 **A Staryu was spinning around like a wheel until a red arrow stopped it at**

 **5…**

"Starting this off, we have Sonic Underground. You know? Sonic Underground?"

 **SONIC UNDERGROUND! THEY MADE A VOW, THEIR MOTHER WILL BE FOUND!**

"I don't think anyone will forget about this, well, if you watched the SAT AM Sonic cartoon that is. Back then in 1998, Sonic Underground didn't last very long. For only a short time period of a few months, they apparently never got that budget down," Sohinki explained, "But probably what people want to forget even more is Sonic's siblings, Sonia and Manic."

 **A picture of Sonic, Sonia and Manic appeared, but then red X's appeared over Sonia and Manic's faces**

"Now to be completely honest, I love Sonic Underground as a show. I think it's interesting for Sonic to have siblings. I mean, we had Sonic's grandpa in the SAT AM show, so why not this? Guess we'll never know, am I right?"

* * *

 **Staryu spins around again as a red arrow landed on**

 **4…**

"Number 4 is going to be Shadow the Hedgehog. 'What? Why Shadow? He's awesome.' Yeah, he is pretty cool for a character, but his own self titled game? I don't think so."

 **A picture of Shadow holding a machine gun appeared on the screen, but it was suddenly burnt to a crisp by Sohinki's flames**

"This game was abysmal from the cover art to the end of the game with the many many endings in this game. It's…..just really bad," Sohinki explained, sighing with disappointment.

"What's even worse about this game, is that this was Sega's attempt for an edgy game and when Sonic was on his last legs many years ago. This game was abysmal and outright horrendous. The gameplay is pretty good with controls and graphics, but as for plot line, dialogue, and decision making? Well…take a look at these lines."

 **Shadow: I am the ultimate lifeforms!**

 **Shadow: Who are you and how do you know my name?**

 **Shadow: Where's that damn fourth Chaos Emerald?!**

 **G.U.N. General: DAMN YOU, SHADOW!**

 **Shadow: Damn! Not here!**

"Even the Game Grumps made fun of this game to the fullest. This is how bad Shadow's own game is," Sohinki said.

 **PhantomStrider: I'm done! F- -! See me after class!**

* * *

 **Staryu spins around again as the red arrow landed on**

 **3…**

"So what can be worse than Shadow the Hedgehog? Well guys, meet Big the Cat."

 **Big: I must save Froggy!**

"The fan service hate on this fat purple cat is ridiculous. And I can really see why. Big the Cat first appeared in 'Sonic Adventure,' the game where a rogue creature plans to get all 7 Chaos Emeralds and destroy the world. But with Big? I can compare his story arc to that Big Bass arcade game you can find in Dave & Busters," Sohinki explained, laughing at his comparison.

" _This is stupid! I can't even play a game where it doesn't work!" Lazercorn shouted angrily._

" _This is…..this is so bad," Sohinki laughs._

 _Big throws his fishing line at the water as Froggy bites on the hook. Big tries to reel in Froggy, but Froggy let's go and swims away._

" _ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"_

"There's an example of how rotten luck can be like when you play Big's story arc. Even Lazercorn hates Big, and he likes all the main Sonic characters, even Amy Rose. Every YouTuber I have seen ranted, or even made fun of this guy. My personal favorite is Jon's Big impression on The Runaway Guys channel," Sohinki explained.

"And to add insult to injury, every. Single. Line of dialogue. Is annoying when Big talks. Even the dialogue is ridiculous," Sohinki added, sounding annoyed.

 **Big: Froggy? Where are you?**

"Goodnight, I'm done with this topic," Sohinki then flies away.

* * *

 **Staryu spins around as the red arrow lands on**

 **2…**

"Now we got a big one right here. Everybody who is watching this will definitely cringe badly when we talk about the infamous Sonic '06. But it's not only the game that every Sonic fan cringes at," Sohinki started.

 **Dr. Robotnik: NO!**

"It's a certain scene in Sonic '06 that everyone cringes at. At the very, VERY end of Sonic '06, the final campaign to be exact, after Princess Elise, a HUMAN, did the saying of the 7 Chaos Emeralds, she did what anyone would do to Sonic, aka, an ANIMAL!" Sohinki shouts with as much sarcasm as possible.

 **A scene showed Princess Elise bending over to Sonic's face and kisses him on his lips, and then the sound of cringing fans were heard**

"This is the one thing that makes everyone cringe. EVERYONE! Even people who aren't fans of Sonic recognizes how bad this moment is. It is THAT bad. Thank God that the ending of Sonic '06 resulted in everyone forgetting that the events ever happened. But we all wish we can forget this kiss. All of us wished we can forget."

* * *

 **Staryu spins around and sliced up a rock, creating the number**

 **1…**

"Now you must be wondering, 'Sohinki? What can possibly be worse than the kiss scene in Sonic '06? It's horrible!' You're first guess must be Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric, right? Well guess what? No! It is not on this list and I will tell you why after I explain what number 1 is."

Anyway, 'what can possibly be more worse than the kiss scene in Sonic '06?' Well, maybe when you hear this, you will be eating those words," Sohinki chuckles.

"If you ever read the Sonic comics, then you probably remember this cringy name of Sonic. Yep, that is right everybody. Sonic's real name isn't actually Sonic, but Ogilvie."

 _ **Record Scratch Sounds**_

 **Waluigi: WAH?!**

 **Stewie Griffin: Say WHAAAT?**

 _ **Team RWBY collapsed to the ground**_

"Yeah….this is pretty bad. I mean, what kind of name is Ogilvie? I can't really tell if it's a British name or an Australian name. I don't know, but all I can say is that this name is horrendous. In fact, there is a big backstory to this name," Sohinki sighed in disbelief.

"So when Sega was creating the first Sonic game, they wanted a name that can fit with their main character, and they thought of Ogilvie. But then they decided to change their mind and go with Sonic. But try to imagine this. All the Sonic games that we know today, instead they had Ogilvie in every title? Wouldn't you just leave the store with a Mario game instead? Or any other game selling other than Ogilvie games? Yeah, it's pretty bad," Sohinki falls on the ground.

* * *

 _ **ZAP!**_

"That's it for Top 5 Stars. Now, the reason why I didn't include Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric because it became so much of a joke now. Every top 10 on YouTube, every Sonic rant, every Sonic Boom playthrough. It's just….I'm sorry, but I really can't take it seriously anymore because of how much of a joke it is. I know it's really bad, but can we just stop making fun of it and just say it's horrendous already?" Sohinki asked, then sighed.

"Anyway, I'd like to know what you guys would like to share about Sonic's history record and what cringey moment you want to forget about. Thanks for watching and I'll see you guys next time. Later!" Sohinki winks his left eye as the camera turns off.

* * *

 **Top 5 Stars**

 _Sohinki was riding a hoverboard as he was passing by the Top 5 Sonic moments Sega wants you to forget from 5 to 1, then jumps off the hoverboard and used Flare Blitz on a sign with the name "Ogilvie" on it, destroying it completely_


End file.
